


Blood, Oil, and Time

by OhLookBalloons



Category: FNAF, FNAF3 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Other characters will appear in later chapters, characters will bond as story progresses, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookBalloons/pseuds/OhLookBalloons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you can't move on, no matter how hard you try? When you're trapped, cornered into something you never wanted. Children become ghosts and machines become monsters; no one comes out unscathed by this horrible event.<br/>And you? Like many before, you're tasked with the simplicity of survival. But it's not enough; after so many years of solitude, they want more then just a new toy. </p><p>(Written in second person, Character's with no current names will be given non-canon names, and each name will be stated as they appear in future chapters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How everything started

**Author's Note:**

> Character name's so far  
> Rodney - Phone Dude

 

  
Today is Sunday, April 4.

The sound's coming out of the security system make the perfect white noise for you. It's staticy blandness seems to help you focus as you work furiously. The beat-up laptop on your desk whirling with life, it’s screen casting a whitish glow on you and your close surroundings. Taking a quick second the check the security feed, you cycle through the cameras. Nothing looks new, at least to you. You’re surprised you can even see though, the tech’s pretty outdated. Your boss said he was going to fix it soon, but honestly you don't know if it’ll be for better or for worse...

You take a quick look at the door.

When you first started working, you would check the doorways constantly, nervous about that dummy position right outside. It didn’t help when your boss pranked you with some of the suit parts. You swear, you must have jumped like, 20 ft in the air or something. You repaid the favor by socking him in the arm, but you didn’t hold it against him. Nah, you knew he’d crossed the line a little while ago. Why get pissed now? Plus it wasn’t like it was haunted or anything...

It's all "decoration", as Rodney, your boss, told you; but it still makes you uneasy. You should have said that this was fucked up, that he should let sleeping dogs lie. That it was pretty bad to be commercializing off of actual murders. But that’s not how it went at all.  
What you did say was "when do I start", because you need cash and Rodney's loaded. You mean, how else did he managed to buy this lot and get all this stupid fazbear junk.

Yet, the attraction isn't too bad once you get past the creepy aspects of it. Sure, the green lights were unnerving as hell, and you almost pissed yourself when you touched the laughing button. But after you strolled around the place, you found it kind of cool. There was all sorts of cool 80’s and 90’s junk laying around! And then the spare robot parts…

Apparently, the part of you that loved tinkering with computers and tv’s seemed to love tinkering with robots as well. It was a lot more complicated than it looked, though. You even had to look online for other parts, trying to piece together a blueprint for this crazy plan. The end result was a rather frankenstein looking mess, maybe two feet high with mismatched limbs. You thought he was a cute little bugger, but you could never get him to turn on. The tech was probably too old anyway.

It was still useful for scaring the shit out of Rodney though! You snicker at the memory of Rodney running down the hallway of terror, offline robot “chasing” after him. Man, that was so good! Even though he banned you from working on the animatronics afterwards,the reaction alone still made the prank worth it.

  
But that meant you lost your only form of enjoyment at this boring job. You’d play some video games if you had any, but you sold them all to pay for rent...

So now you were left to do the only other thing you could think off.

  
Homework...

You can feel the pure caffeine pulsing through your veins, having already downed your 5th energy drink. Your laptop, which is not a part of this shitty setup Rodney made, is furiously keeping up with the words you're typing. You have a paper due by the end of this week, i.e. next Sunday, and you really can't afford to wait on it. You're not going to get that degree by just sitting on your ass all day.

Or, well you're technically sitting on your ass right now, but it's night. That's different...

Shut up.

The point is you've been driven to get your project done early. Which either happens when you feel guilty for slacking, or when you feel bored.

"It'll get interesting," Rodney said in one of his infamous voicemails, "Dude, the moment we find a whole animatronic, this place will be the scariest attraction around!"

You would say Rodney was full of shit, but he sounded so sincere. Maybe he was just some hopeful idiot banking all his cash on this thing? Maybe he actually believed he could do this? Maybe if you weren't such a cynical piece of shit, you'd believe in it too?

Nah, you know this place will tank, with or without an animatronic.

Finishing your paper with a satisfied click, you quickly save your work. You lean back into your chair, feeling your back pop as you stretch out. A yawn escapes you despite your heart feeling like you ran in a marathon.

Well, now that you've finished anything important, you guess you work on your other current pass time.

You get up out of the chair and exit the office, grabbing your backpack from the doorway. Your eyes fall upon old posters and children's scribbles. Some of the scribbles are cute, while others are pretty creepy. Either way, they litter  
the hallway like crazy, covering every possible window and such.

"What the hell were they thinking," you mutter, stopping to pick up a fallen paper and trying to stick it back on the wall. You're not really sure who "they" are. They could be the child who drew the terrifying picture, or the people who kept the pizzeria running. Hell, you could even be talking about your employers and their crazy scheme.

How about all three? Yeah, that sounds right. The picture refuses to stay on the wall, so you just crumple it and shove it in your hoodie pocket. You’ll fix it later; maybe.

You make your way down the hallway. The spare parts and tools in your backpack occasional clank together. It's music to your ears. You feel yourself smile when you come across the old arcade machine. Its box like shape and somewhat intact screen fill you with delight. Rodney said you couldn't mess with the animatronic parts, but he didn't tell you not to mess with the other junk. You've been careful not to make it look too messed with, but Tony doesn't focus much on these. You're not even sure if it's from the pizzeria, seeing as he looks at it with nothing but contempt.

You gently pull it away from the wall and pop the back panel off. Some dust puffs out, spreading around you and the floor and everywhere else and oh jeez it’s in your eyes ohgod-

"Damn Rodney, ever heard of a broom," You cough and shut your eyes. Your hand waves frantically in a vain attempt to clear the air.

Once it's safe to breathe, you pop your head back in and let the glory of machinery take you. Your hands move around the wires and tubes with ease, careful but precise. Reattaching old parts and putting in new ones, you are in your element.

You've always love working with machinery, and working with your hands. So this is probably your only relief in your stressful life. You’ve had to cut classes and take other part time jobs just to make ends meet. Granted, Rodney managed to pay enough for you to quit those other jobs, but most of your money is going to rent. You still need to manage to pay for technical college.

Suddenly, the machine blares to life. Cheesy arcade music busting out of broken speakers with such gusto that you jump up in surprise, hitting your head in the process.

  
“Ah, fuck!"

As you hold your head and scramble out, the music seems to quiet down. Light emits from the screen, but you have no idea what's playing. The machine's casing had been scratched off, only flecks of faded blue paint remained on its rusted husk.

You look back at the panel, noticing the power cord plugged into the wall. Weird, you normally pull the cord out to avoid electrocution. Maybe you were too careless this time. You are pretty tired…

Dusting yourself off, you make your way to the front of the machine. The title, "Five Night’s at Freddy’s" catches your eye quickly, as well as the pixelated balloons and pizzas on the screen. Guess the mystery of “what is this thing and where did it come from” is solved.

Good for you.

The words "Press any button to play" start flashing, getting your attention once again. You also notice that someone had already put in a token. Which was odd, seeing as it hadn’t been touched by anyone else but you for like, years. Ether it was a glitch or the machine broke before someone could play, you safely assume.

“Well thanks for the free play, possible random 80’s kid.” You chuckled as you pressed the start button. You grip the joystick with one hand and set the other on the two buttons. Finally, after all this time, you’re going to play this game. It’s probably going to be super bad, but who cares! You fixed the machine and-

Your lopsided smile shifts into a frown as the cheerful music slows to a crawl, and the once colorful image quickly goes black. You wait a moment, two more, before a new image pops up. It looks like some sort of grey, pixelated thing. White text lays suspended above it, moving to once playful music.

`Do you wish to save us?  
(Press start to accept)`/p>

You squint, reading the letters again and reexamining the image. It just bobs up and down to the creepy music. You feel kind of creeped out yourself, but like hell are you going to let some wuss 80’s game mess with you. You press start again, not really noticing you're nodding as well.

`Thank you!`

For a second, you swear you see the grey pixel smile, but then the screen shatters. You jump back to avoid the sparks and flying glass, your eyes wide and fearful. Quickly, you rush to pull the cord out of the machine, fearful it might catch on fire. It continues to spark around for a bit, before finally settling down.

It takes you a while to calm yourself after that, and even longer to find a broom. You curse as you sweep up shards of glass from the floor, realizing you’ll have to explain this to Rodney. He’ll be pretty pissed about this, you’re sure about it. But at least the place didn’t catch on fire.

Suddenly, something moves out of the corner of your eye. You snap your head up, only to see some papers fluttering by the vent.

You stare at the vent for a second or two, feeling a chill run up your back…

Screw it, you’ll just leave a note and head back to the office. You’re getting spooked just standing here.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It’s dark, like always. The lights haven’t been turned on for years; and width no windows, there's no sunlight…_

_The wall is stuck behind you, as always. It’s peeled drywall and cracked brick standing tall and firm. You’ve given up scrapping your way out, but occasionally you’ll use your fingers to scrawl little doodles. If you could see, you’ve bet they’d cover the whole room by now._

_You know he’s done his fair share of scrawling too..._

_Seeing as you can’t hear the wind howl or the rain fall, you assume it's a quiet day. Or night._

_You’ve lost track of time in here. Weeks, months, hell even years could have passed by and you’d have no idea. You remember when the clock worked, you’d count the minutes._

_It’s hands haven’t moved in a long, long time_

_…_

_He hasn’t spoken up in a while, but you're thankful for that._

_When you two were first stuck together, he’d tell you horrible things. He’d tell you what he’d done, and why he did it. He’d even tell you that Fredbear was scrapped, along with the other animatronics._

_You’d tell him to shut up._

_Part of you didn’t want to believe him, but you kind of accepted it after a while._

_Fazbear’s was finished, and you’d been left as a prison for this sick freak._

_If that's what life set up for you, fine, so be it. Not like you’d be out on stage anyway, you were so outdated…_

_You bet you looked like roadkill anyway. Probably smelled like it too..._

_If you were still useful doing this, then you’d make sure this creep never made it out of here. You’d been his cage, his prison._

_…_

_Still, you missed performing. You missed the old days…_

_It's selfish, you know, but…_

_Sometimes, you wish for a second chance._


	2. Motivations, Mysteries, and a Mean Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character name list:  
> \- Night guard ~ Sam  
> \- Phone dude ~ Rodney

Today was April 4, still, and it started out as a typical Sunday morning.

You remember hearing the alarm chime, letting you know your shift was over. You left a sticky note on your computer and clocked out. It wasn’t too much, just an overview on the system and the night. 

You left out the broken arcade machine, hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

The drive home was uneventful, just you driving past the swarm of traffic on the highway. It was pretty quiet, sense the radio had been broken for a long time. You never really for aero in's to fixing it yet. 

You had arrived in your shitty little apartment at 6:30, just in time to see your sister making some coffee. She looked just as tired as you did, only half ready for her job as she waited for her toast to pop out. Her hair stuck in a messy bun; makeup only partially done. You’ve grown to accept this odd ritual long ago. She was your sister after all. 

“Mornin’ Lulu,” You yawned, making your way to the futon and flopping down like a ton of bricks. You heard her chuckle from the small kitchen, which casually grew louder as she approached you. You felt the weight of a blanket being draped on your back. 

“Good night, Sam.” She said, ruffling your hair a little before she returned to the kitchen. You tried to enjoy the shut eye for as long as you could, finally crashing from your caffeine buzz. You knew it would be a few more minutes until your little niece would come bumbling over and giving you a “good morning” hug. And soon after your grandmother would come in and drink the rest of the coffee.

Best to enjoy the rest of your sleep while you could. 

 

It always amazed you, how you all managed to live in such a small space for so long. You remember coming here as a child, Lulu holding your hand as you both met Grandma Jamie for the first time. She had been old then, but not too old. She quickly taught you the things your dad didn’t, like respect and manners. She also gave you guys a lot more attention than he did, and all and all was totally a better parental figure…

Life had been a little easier back then…

You’re pulled out of your memories by a tiny body flopping onto you, trying to wrap her arms around you the best she could. Your eyes open to see none other than your niece, Rosie, hugging you.

“Good mornin’, Rosie.” You said as you shift around to hug her.

“Good mornin’!” She says, looking up at you with those dark brown eyes of hers. “You’re gonna pick me up after school, right?”

“Oh, I don’t know…I might just-” Before you can finish, Rosie’s already started fussing.

“Auntie no; Today’s ice cream day, remember?!”

“Oh of course! Man, how could I forget! Looks like I’ll have to pick you up after all.” You chuckle, knowing fully well the sacred tradition of getting ice cream every first Monday. It’s been going on for almost a year now. “You did do your homework, right?”

Rosie nodded furiously, before letting go upon Lulu calling her over. Lulu smiled as she handed Rosie her breakfast, two pieces of toast covered in some jam, and sent her to the table in the corner of the living room. 

You take one last look at the room before shutting your eyes again. You don’t like how the pipes leak and stain the walls, or that your new landlord seems more and more demanding of the rent money. You could go on about the place, and you hadn’t even mentioned the neighborhood.

 

It hadn’t always been this bad, but with the growing influx of people looking for jobs, plus the fact that everything seemed to be getting more expensive… You guys seemed to suffer more than you used too. It didn’t help that Grandma Jamie needed her medicine to keep her body from acting up, or the fact that Rosie needed school supplies and lunch money. And then add the bills plus the college fees…

If it wasn’t for Rodney already giving you your check, you’d probably be working three other jobs right now. He even swore up and down that this would be your normal salary. No matter what beef you had in the past, you hugged the dude right there, tears streaming down your face. 

Still, looking back on it, he probably overpaid you. You’re not too sure if he did it because you two used to be really good friends, or because he heard about your shitty money issues. Still, living off of someone’s pity pisses you off; plus living as a security guard isn’t what you want your career to be. It wasn’t a bad job, but not your dream job. 

That’s why the moment you graduate and get an actual job, you’re going to buy your family an actual house. A place where you don’t have to worry about shit like late rent payments or mold growing on the walls or dumb busted pipes and rude neighbors.

 

You’re going to make something of yourself. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sigh as you examine the broken machine, a note taped to where the screen used to be. A hunk of junk like this, though, could be replaced and such. Or did they even need it? Maybe he could save it and get Sam to build some sort of jack in the box character, man that would be cool!

Of course, that would be after they got some revenue off of this place. Also he’d need to pay Sam for the parts and make sure she didn’t-

Oh man and then you’re uncle would have to approve that- 

You honestly loved that your Uncle had let you use his park to showcase the attraction. He even said it was genius, although he was a little nervous at “finding an animatronic” aspect. You told him that they’re wouldn’t be a problem at all, seeing as any actual animatronics could easily be reprogrammed. You guess with all the modern tech now, it wouldn’t be too hard. You mean those were made in the 80’s; they didn’t have shit like smartphones and GPS back then. 

Still, your uncle was kind of shaky about it.  
You just chalked it up to old age and paranoia, as many of the older residents didn’t like talking about Freddy’s, let alone touch any of the junk. It made sense, though, as the murders ether happened during their childhoods, or when their kids went to the pizzerias. Yet there was always a generation that remembered the lovable bots. By the time you were old enough to understand what a pizzeria was, the place had shut down, but you managed to live off of the stories your big bro would tell you.

So when you learned the truth about the poor franchise, you decided it would be the first thing you’d throw your newly learned business knowledge at. Yet even you knew that if the franchise ever tried to come back as “family friendly”, it’d be shot down. People were still too scared of animatronics, especially the ones from Fazbear’s. But, you had an idea; an idea so bodacious and amazing that you nearly patted yourself on the back for it.

Why not make it a horror attraction?

Getting the franchise rights was easy, as no one really touched them after the closings. You also used some of your dad’s sweet influence, as being a rather rich and important member of the community, to loot the busted stores for whatever you and your dudes could find. At first you’d managed to find some pretty sweet stuff. Some of the junk you found included creepy faded drawings, spare parts, and even some of the old guard’s equipment! But after a while, the gold mine of creepy junk started to dry up. And, to make matters worse, you guys hadn’t found a single, complete animatronic!

You felt your pocket buzz, and you fumbled to get your phone out. Upon checking the caller id, you feel yourself smile.

“Dude! I was wonderin’ when you’d call!” You laughed, turning away from the broken machine as you started to talk. “Man I am so glad you agreed to talk to us, who knows what they could have sealed up in this new room! God man, I like, gotta thank you for all of this and, uh- Oh, right! Sorry, I uh, don’t mean to like, blab and all. Now to business and all; what time- Wait, double the price !?”

As you talked and paced around, you didn’t seem to notice the figure creeping out from the busted arcade machine. You were too distracted; busily waving you free hand as you talked and bargained the price some more. Like hell was this guy going to demand twice the original payment!

` s a v e- `

The moment you felt something grab your shoulder, you yell out and began to spin around. You look around, trying to find the mystery person, yet you saw nothing. A yell from the other side of the phone brought you back to attention; your lead is frantically asking if your ok. Before you turn around, you swear you saw something dash down the hallway. But by the time you blink, it’s gone.

“u-uh, Yeah. I just uh, bumped into something…Now listen here, we already made a deal and like hell am I gonna let you go back on it man. Or like, My Name isn’t Rodney Smith!”

As you returned to your conversation, you failed to notice something spying on you from the corner of the hallway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Somethings up, you can feel it in your circuits.  
He’s never been this quiet, at least not for this long. He’s never given up for this long, letting you have control so easily! _

_It’s making you antsy._

_You’ve tried asking him, goading him even; but all he does is laugh. God you hate that laugh, it’s too smooth. It's a laugh that shakes your to your core. And you haven’t heard that laugh for a long time._

_He knows something you don’t, but what?_


	3. Goodnight, Badnight, and WeirdMornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man aren't dreams weird?  
> Some times you don't even feel like they involve you...

You arrive at Fazbear's at 11:30, right as the park closes. You make your way down the paths, going against the current of leaving patrons. A few stop to ask you questions about the attraction, which has gotten unsurprisingly more frequent seeing as it'll open next week.

"Sorry, you'll have to see for yourself!" You say with a half assed cheerful tone. You're honestly too tired to care. Today wasn't too great for you...

 

You just couldn’t fall asleep…

Upon getting to the attraction, you unlock the door and make your inside. Your first objective is getting to the security office. God you'll be so happy once you get this job over with.

You take a second to adjust to the new set up. It...Honestly it looks like shit. What the hell is this?! You look at the tablet, and everything is static! You thought Rodney was just going to do a few renovations! What the fuck?!

The moment you try calling him, you're hit with a voice mail. Apparently the voicemail was left at 10, and It's just now 12...

"Hey, hey, glad you could make it another night! I promise, it'll be a lot more interesting this time!" The recorded voice says, oblivious to your middle finger and annoyance. Honestly fuck Rodney, you don't even care what explanation he has for this. Sense he left a message, it just proves he knew you’d be pissed!

As he goes on, you try to get use to the mechanics....god these are shit. You'd try to fix them yourself, but it would take months on your own. Plus Rodney might throw a bitch fit, going on about "Emersion" and that shit. You swear he's such a fanboy about this garbage, it's almost makes you feel like you're in middle school again.

It's only when he says you're "staring as the security guard" that you snap back to attention.

Oh...oh damn, he thinks you're going to run the attraction?! Man, he's going to have an upsetting surprise when he talks to you. You'd try and call him, but it would probably just go to voicemail right now. He tends to sleep like a log. Maybe you'll call him tomorrow and get everything straightened up... Or you could just wait around until he shows up. Yeah, that's probably better.

The shift is pretty easy, and minus the new shitty tech, it's the same as normal. But now that you can’t really fix anything, and your homeworks done, you’re just left playing shitty computer games. 

They’re not bad! They’re just kind of boring. 

Suddenly, you start to hear some rather soothing music. You look around, checking your computer to see if you left the sound on. But your eyes; man your eyelids feel like lead…

No, you need to stay awake! But, the music...

You quickly drift into a deep sleep, you're eyes shutting and your mind going blank.

\------

**You open your eyes and....**

**You don't recognize this place. You don't remember ever being here before, but you're sure you would. The walls are nasty, worse then you're apartments. There's stains on the floor, most likely from water damage. You can barely make out the faded wall paper, it's purple and red almost unrecognizable. Looking to your left and your right, you see...**

**You see animatronics.**

**Yet, oddly, you're not really scared. Nah, they seem almost normal to you, despite their clearly neglected state. It's almost like you know them, that you've been with these guys your whole life!**

**You feel...weird, groggy and tired, like you just woke up from a long nap. You move your hand up to readjust your hat, taking note of your own condition. You’re limb lock for a second, before giving away under the pressure and allowing you to move. You could wait here, for the other to wake up, but who knows how long that'll be...**

**Deciding to move around, you explore the place. It'll help keep your joints from rusting up, but it might be a little too late for that.**

**Wait, rusting up? You're not a robot, you're a human being....are you? Well, dream you doesn't think so, as they stretch accordingly. So fuck it, looks like you're a robot for tonight's dream.**

**Weird...**

**You begin to explore the place which you remember fondly as the pizzeria. Occasionally your eyes fall on an old drawing, like the ones in your normal see at your waking job. Occasionally, a blurry memory will pop up. You can't quite make it out though, but dream you sure does. You hear yourself- is it really you?- chuckle at some of them.**

**Man, does your voice sound like shit! It comes out all staticy and raspy. You should get that fixed...**

**Suddenly, from the corner of your eye, you spot something move. Normally you would have brushed it off as a rat, but this thing was a very vibrant shade of purple. And for some reason, you really, really hate that color.**

**You hear someone say to follow them. You're mind is filled with questions.**

**Who is this guy? Why is he here? Is the pizzeria opening up again? Is he the guard again?**

**So you follow him, because you're the leader and it's your job to keep the others out of trouble. And if this guy is who you think he is, then he’s nothing but trouble.**

**As he leads you through the pizzeria, you can't seem to catch up with him. Every time you get into a new room, he's already ten steps ahead of you.**

**And then suddenly, he vanishes into a wall.**

**What the heck?!**

**You rush up, pushing on the wall. Your paws connect, going through the wall with ease. You recoil for a second, but once your try to push further, something stops you. The same something that prevents you from leaving the pizzaria and from doing so many other things.**

**You hate it!**

**How did the other guy do that?!**

**You feel like this has happened before, countless times. Your dream you is currently pawing at the mysterious wall, his screeching getting louder and louder.**

**Suddenly, you’re pulled back. You feel yourself getting dragged by the back of your hoodie and-**

**You’re not in the robot anymore. You turn to look around, but no one else is there. Only you and the robot are left in the room…**

**Deciding fuck it, this is a dream, you float over to get the robot's attention. Your hand goes right through his shoulder, and he doesn’t even notice.**

**You try poking your head through the wall, but you only manage to head butt it. Ow, fuck that smarts...**

**After a few minutes of reaching angrily, the robot finally gives up. As he turns to go back to the stage, you hear the sound of footsteps. Before he can fully turn though, something shiny comes flying into view. You try to jump back, but it's not aimed at you.**

**It’s aimed for him.**

**A purple man, you think it's a man, comes bursting out from the wall. A metallic axe lunges at the robot, and before you can blink he’s already lost an arm.**

**He swings again, slicing the robot’s other arm clean off; the little wiring that held it now frayed beyond repair. You reach out, but you don’t make it in time.**

**The purple guy lobs the robot’s head off with a quick swing.**

**You stare in horror at what you just saw, but you're not sure why. Maybe it was because of how brutally one sided the fight was. Maybe it was because you got attached while you were with the robot, sharing memories.**

**You don’t really have time to think on it, because suddenly the purple guy is looking at you.**

**He smiles, slowly dragging the axe on the ground as he makes his way toward you. You want to move but you can’t. You're paralyzed by fear, because whoever this is is not a good person and-**

**Suddenly his face is inches in front of yours. You feel you whole being shake at this things gaze; those bulging white eyes not natural at all. And you try to look away, he grabs you by the neck and-**

**_` You’re next, night guard. `_ **

\---------

"JEEZE dude, is anything gonna, like, wake you up?"

Your eyes - your real actually non-dream eyes- snap open at those words. You notice a figure jump the moment they do, his knee colliding with the desk in an instant. As he curses and holds his leg in pain, you quickly recognize who this is.

It's Rodney, all in his Hawaiian shirted surfer lingo glory. You don’t hide your smirk as you get up off the desk. You try to run the sleep out of your eyes, and ignore the cold sweat you got. 

Man, that was a bad dream.

"Ugh, my neck." You twist your head a little, hearing a satisfying pop echo out.

"Yeah, not surprised you're a little stiff dude." Rodney hands you a cup of what you assume is coffee. "I’m surprised you conked out; how'd you even fall asleep?"

"Jeez, don't you remember anything from our school day? Or has building this place made you forget," You gratefully accept the cup, taking a sip of the supposed coffee. You cringe when you notice it's bitterness.

"Yeah, yeah. Easy there, I'm still your boss," Rodney says, but you both know that's bull shit. "Beside I would have, like, thought this place was too creepy to sleep in. Even for you!"

"Nah, it's not too bad once you get use to it." You stretch the rest of your limbs and pull out your phone. Checking your clock, you see that it's officially 7:30. You also notice you have a missed call and three texts. 

You know exactly who they're from too, without even checking the ID or anything.

"Aw shit, hold on. I gotta text Lulu where I'm at!”

Rodney snickers, despite the death glare you shoot him from your chair.

"Man, and here I thought your sister would have backed off a little. Kind of glad to see nothing changed."

"Yeah, yeah." You wave him off, sending the text as quick as you could. "But this is good. I've been meaning to talk to you about some stuff."

"Oh?" He pauses from his reminiscing, curious. "Why, what's up dude? Is it the camera system or something?" He seems nervous, as he avoids your gaze and fiddles with his coffee cover.

"Uh, kind of. But that's not the major thing. You said that I'd be "staring" as the security guard." You give him a look, "but the thing is, I thought I'd just be watching the place until it opened. Not actually like, be apart of it..."

He gives you a bit of a stone-faced look. There's an awkward silence for a minute or two, before he finally speaks up.

"Uh...Dude? It was in the contract."

"What? Where?!"

"Under paragraph 3, section 7."

"Bullshit."

"Like, I swear. I will personally go into my Rv and get the papers myself man."

"...aw, shit." You quickly face-palm yourself, the force of it sending you rolling slightly backwards. You hear Rodney snicker again, as well as the familiar ding of a phone. It's probably your's.

"Hey, hey, don't worry dude. If you don't want to be the actor, we'll get someone else to do it." Even if you can't see him right now, you know he's waving his hands in the "no worries" manner. "But, uh...until we like, get someone to fill in, you'll have to do it."

"Right, got it." You quickly get involved with the texts coming at you at rapid fire. Oh damn, your sister is pissed.

"Well, if that's all the question you got, I'm gonna go ahead and go. We got a new lead on some Fazbear merch. Apparently there was a hidden room, that was like, sealed away and stuff. I'm super stoked about it!” He’s got stars in his eyes and a smile so warm that could melt Antarctica. 

Man, you hadn’t seen that for a while.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful over there. Who knows what crap could be in there.” You still have more questions, but right now your sister is calling you and she’s going to be pissed if you don’t answer. “See you later Rodney.” 

 

“See ya Sam!” And he’s off like a bullet. “Tell your sister I said hi!” 

You wave him off, before quickly aw seeing the phone . "Hey! How's eve-"

You quickly recoil, hearing your sister screech that she was worried sick about out. Letting a sigh escape your lips, you got the feeling it's gonna be a long Monday.

\-------------

_You snap online the moment you hear it._

_A thump, you're certain that's what it was. Which wasn't any cause for surprise, seeing as a thump was normal. Kids would bump and hit the walls all the time._

_The problem was there hadn't been a thump for a long, long time._

_Instantly, you want to go and get up, but he holds you down. It’s lightly at first, but as you struggle for control, he gets more and more demanding._

_He’s laughing again, and suddenly you really, really don’t like the thumping noise._

_You tell him to fuck off, but he doesn’t let up. You screech and yell and try to mental claw him out but he isn’t budging. He’s never been this strong! You’ve always managed to-_

_The wall gives away._

_And suddenly light pours in._

_As the dusts settles, four adults peek in from the newly made hole in the wall. They’re wearing bandanas and face masks over their mouths, and honestly they look pretty dumb._

_The moment they spot you, two of them rush off. The other two make their way in, one of them is holding a rusty wrench up high. You assume the dopes gonna bop you if you move, so you follow purple man’s forced advice and stay put._

_It’s chaos from there on out. After the two guys give the ok, about twenty people swarm in with lights and bags and other weird stuff. Most of them side eye you, giving you wayward glances and such._

_No one’s touched you though, let alone gotten up close._

_You wonder how bad you look. It must be pretty bad if your scaring them like this._

_Suddenly, everyone stops working. A rather tubby adult rushes in, apologizing for being late and all. Another guy seems to hide behind him, his eyes meeting yours. He seems… familiar, but you can’t place wh-_

_Suddenly the big guys is inches from your face. Some of the other works scream, other ether rush over to pull the big guy away or freeze on the spot._

_“No way dude. No. Freakin. Way!”_

_Next think you know, you’re being fondled by a stranger. Great, prefect, best way to start the day._

_You want to sock this guy on the face, but you can’t. Purple guy is holding you down still. So you’re left powerless as he messes with your ears and opens your mouth and-_

_Suddenly, your mouth clamps down._

_Hard._

_Tubby manages to pull his fingers away quickly, letting out a yelp. You hide your smile as half the room panics._

_“Wow! L-looks like the suits a bit quick. Does it normally do that stuff or…”_

_“Well, sir, it's uh, a-a” the smaller guy from earlier, who’s hiding behind the wall now, pipes up. “A Springlock suit. M-my guess is that the springs got triggered b-by...well, anything, really. It’s so old, it could have G-G-gone off at any moment.”_

_“Oh, ok, got you dude!”_

_And just like that, everyone goes back to what they were doing._

_He’s more careful after that, handling you far more gently than before. He doesn’t stick his hands inside or anything, thankfully._

_You notice he’s got a weird surfer slang to him, constantly saying dude and like, and it takes you a while to realize he’s the boss of this whole operation. The guy seems too carefree to really be in charge. And he looks familiar too…_

_Ugh, it’s gonna kill you! You’ve seen this kid from somewhere!_

_“-once we get this guy back to the attraction dudes, it’s gonna be a hit!”_

_Wait what?_


	4. An Untimely Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning, mild gore )

Same as the night before, you enter the attraction at 11:50 pm with a tired shuffle. Today was rather day tricky for you, seeing as your sister nearly killed you for not coming home on time. There was also the fact that one of your neighbors needed help getting a package in his apartment, which you we at first gladly eager to help. The dude was a grouch, but you weren’t one to turn down a person in need. You’re eagerness quickly faded when simply helping him with his mail turned into listening to him rant about how shitty his life had been. And honestly it wouldn’t have been that bad, except he refused to let you inside. So you half listened to an old loser rant for an hour with a big ass package in your hands.

 

In the rain.

Yeah, today was a shit day.

Upon making your way into the office, you sat down and ran your hands through your hair, taking your baseball off with your free hand. Mentally preparing yourself for the night, you closed your eyes and absentmindedly reached for the phone. Rodney’s voice graced your ears, but a bit more excited then normal.

**“Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric!”**

Ah, good old Rodney. You crack a smile as he goes on; you’re hands now holding onto the tablet as you lazily scroll through the cameras. Their shitty quality and static filled feed making you relax for a moment.

Wait, hold on…What the hell is that?

**“I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over-”**

You tune out Rodney, being more engrossed with the video feed then the voicemail. You’re squinting at the screen now, trying to make out the image. The screen seems to understand this by making itself even less clear, officially blocking the image for a few moments. Nothing a few quick bangs to the side wouldn’t fix. When you finally get a “clear” image, you’re greeted with only the arcade machines. Suddenly, you hear something you really, really didn’t want to hear.

**“-you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one.”**

You swear you hear your neck snap as you turn your gaze to the phone.

**“Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!”**

 

You pause for a moment, trying to process all the current information.

He found one.

He found an animatronic.

_“Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide-“_

You’re hand shakily reaches up to the phone, shutting off the voicemail instantly. Wait, why are you shaking? Like this is going to be a big deal; the robot’s probably so old it can’t even move. All those stupid stories are just stories, nothing more. Are you honestly scared of a dumb fuzzy robot? You don’t need to be scared damn it, so stop shaking!

Suddenly, the alarm goes off, signaling the ventilation has switched off again. You blink, regaining your senses as your scramble to the system screen. With a quick press, the blaring stops and you’re left staring at the system’s to go on. That hasn’t happened in awhile, seeing as the ventilation only started tripping off when you first started working here. Rodney did say something about it in yesterday’s voicemail, but why would it start screwing up now?!

Gathering your nerves, you grab the video tablet and begin to look around. You’re more focused now, scanning each camera video and-

“Oh shit...”

In camera 5; at the very right of the screen; you see it.

“Oh shit.”

It’s pretty fucked up, seeing as bits of suit have crumbled off and wires are poking out everywhere. The worst of it, though, are its eyes. They’re almost white, like when you’re out at night and you shine a light at an animal. And the only reason you know it’s eyes are white is because it’s staring right at the fucking camera. Not in the direction of the camera, but right into the lens.

You refuse to look away, your eyes locked into a staring contest with the robots. You feel a cold sweat develop on your back, and you don’t even realize you’re holding your breath until you turn away. You shake your head in an attempt to regain yourself. Stop being so scared! After dealing with all this shit, now you start freaking out?!

“C’mon Sam, don’t be such a wimp.”

And then you notice he’s gone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_You don’t think you’re alone here. No, that’s an understatement; you know you’re not alone here. The cameras are watching you, their lights flicking on and off as to signal when they’re in use or not. They’re the same damn cameras that the old place used too, right down to the make and model. You wouldn’t be surprised if they just took them from the wreckage of those pizzerias._**

**_You’ve slowly been putting together why you’re here, ever since those morons busted down the wall and let you out. If they knew what they were doing, they would have dismantled you right then and there. If they were actual Fazbear employees, they would have taken you to get “repaired” and set you up on a stage to rot. Yet, surprisingly, they were neither; they took you to this dump and left you here. At first you were angry; believing that after all this time you’d be left alone once again._ **

**_But it all clicked into place when you saw the sign._ **

**_You waited until you were alone to start exploring, not wanting to get . As you walked around the horror attraction, you feel an odd feeling rise in your chest. What was it…excitement? Nostalgia? Joy?_ **

**_Who cares. All that matters is that you're out! And you’ve been given a new “job”._ **

**_Looks like it’s time to play the part…_**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You flicker through cameras at light speed, you’re hyperventilating and shaking because fucking Christ where is it where did it go. You see it at camera 6, then the image flickers out and it’s gone. You go to 5 and it isn’t there, but in your panic you click on the wrong button.

“Hi!”

You jump, your free hand clinging to the side of the chair as you let out a yelp. Slowly, it dawns on you that you hit the audio button. You go to sigh, but when you look at the screen again, you notice that the animatronic is now in camera five.

Wait…

Hold on…Can you?

Quickly, you move to a different camera, camera 8, and play the audio. A second later, you see the animatronic appear in camera 8. This is good, you think, this is very good. You check the clock, it’s officially 4 am. You just need to keep it away from you and you’ll be fine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_You’re not in control of your body and you really aren’t liking this. The moment you heard that hello, you sprinted to the source of the sound. At first you were really excited at the aspect of some fresh meat, but they were gone when you got there. Then you heard their voice, just a room ahead, and dashed for the kid. Yet no matter what you did, you just couldn’t catch the little shit._**

**_You’ve been running in circles and now you can’t stop. You’ve tried fighting it, like you normally fight that damn robot, but it seems like this is hard wired into the suit. Still, it doesn’t hurt to ask..._ **

**_You woke up the robot to see if it was his doing._ **

_There’s a child?! Where? If you touched them I swear-_

**Fucking useless.**

_I could say the same about you, buddy._

**Oh yeah? You really wanna go there you bolt for brains?**

_Hey, last time I remember, weren’t you the **idiot** that jumped into a wet, faulty, spring lock suit?_

_To get away from ghosts?_

**Oh you just can't let that go c- wait...do you hear that?**

_Hear what? All I hear is your dumb voice- oh no..._

**Exactly...**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You mutter a curse as you roll over to the manual control, quickly pushing on the auto button. You’re cursing under your breath as you tap your foot, waiting for the audio settings to reset. After a few moments of beeping, you quickly scan to see where the little bucket of bolts is. You feel you’re gut sink as you notice he isn’t by cams 8, 9, and 10. You’re flicking through screens now, fingers rushing like mad. But something catches your eye at 7 and you stop.

Something is way, way to close to the camera. It looks grimy and dirty and ruined, but still has some shine to it. Its bright blue eyes startle you so much that you push the tablet away. That didn’t help you, though, because behind the tablet spot a boy. Clothes tattered and eyes so dark that if you didn’t see the pupils you would of thought he had none. Before you can even say something, its mouth unhinges and it lunges at you, screeching as its eyes meet your own. You scream, only to reopen your eyes as your hearing returns.

The ventilation alarm is going off again, the red warning light flashing rapidly. You scramble to the control manual once more; your vision blurring in and out. You must of let it set shut down while you were watching the cameras. Rodney’s words once again ring in your mind, but you don’t know if that’s a hallucination or not. You are hyperventilating now, trying to get some air in your lungs and out of your chest. You try to keep your eyes focused on the manual screen, trying to ground yourself with a steady point of focus.

You watch as it’s pushed to the side and something else takes your view.

You’re frozen in place as it locks its eyes with yours, looking at you like one would disciplining a kid. You want to run, to push your chair away and scream and hide, but you can’t. It’s blocking the exit, and now its hands are reaching out to you and….

You feel one hand run over your face, knocking your hat off with its size. As the robot feels your hair and skin; you feel the faux, dirty fur and metal beams and…and something else. You’re too out of it to really understand, and it’s still too dark to see. 

After a few minutes, you finally gain some courage and talk.

“ uh… H-hi?” Your voice is raspy from screaming, as well as the assumed oxygen withdrawal. “Could you, uh…s-step back for a-ow!”

Suddenly, it’s grabbing your arm, squeezing it tightly. You look down in panic, but the moment you do, the hand on your head snakes around your neck. You’re lifted off the ground and into the air, and you’re left gasping for air. Exposed wires start to dig into your neck, and you’re kicking at the animatronic with everything you got. It’s pretty much useless though, as it slam your back into the wall. You try to find some footing, but you’re too high off the ground.

“Hey! Let go of me!” You yell out, tears starting to gather in your eyes. You try to dig you’re free hand into the one around your neck, hoping to pry it off. “Fuck off, you damn bag of bolts!”

You think you hear a snap, and suddenly pain shoots up your right arm. You try to look, but the hand around your neck stops you from getting a clear view. From what you can see, it’s bent at very wrong angle; blood is starting to drip down as well. But that doesn’t seem to be enough for the robot, as it keeps on squeezing. You let out a scream, the pain amplifying itself with the broken shards of bone. It’s only until you feel your skin tear that you realize you’re arm is being ripped off.

You watch as the limb falls to the floor, blood now gushing out of the wound.

You’re shaking, you vision blurring in and out because of course the ventilation system’s acting out again. And then it hits you…

You’re going to die. 

You’re going to die and there’s nothing you can do about it. You’re going to die and they’re going to find your dismembered body on the floor. You’re never going to do is college and get a better house. You’re never going to see your family again. 

You’re going to die here. 

“P...please…” You gasp out, suddenly aware how hard it is to breathe again. Your free hand is clawing at the things mechanical one, desperately wanting freedom. “Please don’t… Do...this…”

All you get back is that unblinking stare. White pupils burning themselves into your final moments.  
It grips your other arm now, almost gently. You close your eyes, still pleading and hoping and crying and-

You arm is jerked right out of your shoulder blade.  
For a moment, that searing pain is ripping you apart. 

And then you feel nothing at all.


	5. And How does that Make You Feel?

_ You feel terrified.  _

**You feel alive!**

_ You see your hands digging into flesh, ripping gore out with each grab. You hear mechnical laugher echo out from your voice box, but you’re not the one talking. You see, out of the corner of your eye, a glass window. There's just enough glare from the lights to reproduce a reflection.  _

**You feel your grip tighten, pulling and tugging at the body like a toy. You’re filled with a sick sense of glee, finally having an outlet for your rage. You tear and rip bone away from meat, organs from body, hair from skin; all until she's just like they were.**

**Just like those robots were.**

**You laugh.**

_ You see you in the third person now, as if you were some poor soul who walked in on a murder. You see the way the crimson clashes with your moldy suit, the way your eyes glow eerie white. The way you’re smiling… _

**You cackle with glee, before stopping for a second. A glimmer catches your gaze. Slowly, you reach down and pluck the item from the corpse.**

**A name tag.**

_ This was a murder, you just watched a murder... _

_ The night guard, who originally had been begging for her life just a moment ago, was lying on the floor.  _

_ Ripped to shreds... _

**Her name was Sam...**

_ And all you did was watch… _

**What a fucking coincidence...**

**_Suddenly, memories of previous times flash through your mind. Of crying children and broken bones and crimson-_ **

_ No! No! You refuse to remember! You didn’t have control then- that wasn’t you! You weren’t responsible for- _

**You snicker at the memories, they’re rather hollow to you now, all things considered. But they’ll be the only revenge you’ll get. You hear your partner start to panic.**

**He’s wrong though, he could have done something, he could have clamped down and kill you before any of that happened**

_ No!  _

**He’s just as guilty as you are, even now.**

_ Get out, get out, get oUT- _

**_Suddenly, the computer explodes._ **

**_Shrapnel lodges itself into your body, the force knocking you into the wall. The rush of it messes with your senses. You try to blink, to see, but it seems the blast unhooked your eyes._ **

**_You feel warm, hot even. Maybe the computer caught on fire..._ **

**_You feel your…_ **

**_circuits..._ **

**_Off...line…_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

You feel like you want to go back to sleep...But sadly, a noise is keeping you from doing that.

You were sleeping just a second ago, calmly dreaming when your phone rang. As you groggily opened your eyes, you took note of your surroundings. You were in your Rv, most likely fallen asleep filling out paperwork. You vaguely recall looking for a mechanic, one to work on the animatronic. 

Suddenly, an rectangular object buzzes on your bed. Right, phone. That’s the cause of this...

As the phone chimes against the sheets of your bed, you scramble to pick it up and answer. You’re eyes catch the time on your alarm clock. It’s not even four yet, who the hell is calling you?

“Mm...dude, do you know what time it-”

“Fazbear’s is on fire!” 

“Wha..” 

You pull away to check the phone number, it’s your uncle. 

“Oh shIT-!”

Quickly putting the phone back to your ear, you scramble out of the bed and on the floor. You look around for your keys and glasses. Fuck where did you set those damn things, you don’t have time to wait around like an idiot. You’re uncle seems to panic none the less, giving you the major details. 

“Rodney, kiddo, the place is up in smoke! I was lucky a friend of mine called in but, oh boy...This doesn’t look good at all! I’m not sure the firefighters will be able to save this...” He pauses to catch his breathe. “Oh boy, i’m just glad we’re insured…”

“What- but- but how?! Sam should have been keeping an eye on the stuff! She would have called them if the fire got-”

“Sam, you mean-” His voice stops right then, and there’s a pause that make your blood run cold. “...Rodney, there wasn’t anyone outside when I got here...”

You don’t know what to say at first, because suddenly you don’t really care that your one and only chance at really money is going up in flames. Suddenly your mind is racing with concern and worry and that half assed message you left about how fires were a real life thing and-

“Fritz, fritz i’ll be right over!”

You’ve grabbed your glasses, and with that little miracle you find your keys. Suddenly you’re running to the driver’s seat and-

“Rodn-” 

You hang up before he can say anything else. You’re screeching out of the small Rv park you’ve been staying at, tires digging into gravel and sending it airborne. To you the speed limit doesn’t apply, you still stop at traffic light though. Because honestly if you both end up in the hospital, you’d be looking pretty stupid. 

Every time you stop, you try calling Sam. 

“C’mon, c’mon. Pick up your damn phone…” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

You feel like you're floating, as if you were in a wave pool or the ocean. You feel your body bob up and down in a rhythmic pattern, numb to everything else. You try flexing your fingers, but you can’t feel if you did. You try moving, but after a moment of struggling passes you go limp. 

It feels nicer to just float now, to just float on into nothingness. 

You open your eyes,or you think you did, and all you see is darkness. 

You try to comprehend what you're seeing. You try to comprehend what happened. You try to understand...

Suddenly, flashes of emotions rip through you like a knife. You’re screaming now, screaming into the void because you weren't ready to go! You still had so many ideas and plans and wishes and dreams and-

You wonder if this is how everyone is, when they die…

You wonder if this is all there is, just a sea of inky blackness and your emotions to hold you down. 

Suddenly, you feel something grab you or rather, snag you, by your neck. You don’t fight it, even as you’re slowly dragged out of the darkness and into…

More darkness, great. At least you don’t feel like you're floating now. You kind of miss it thou-

`You lost...`

You’re eyes widen, and you spin to try and find the source of the voice. It sound odd; monotonous but strangely soothing, almost like you were being comforted. But what did you lose? Are they talking about your life, or-

Would you like to play again?

That catches you off guard. Suddenly, you’re more aware of your surroundings. You notices it's only blackness still, but you swear you hear hushed whispers and scampering feet. You try to turn and see them, but once again you can’t really see anything. Well, actually...

You can see your body now! Well that's a plus!

You can see your arms and legs, not detached at all. You feel your body and grab whatever parts you can because you’re not ripped to _fucking_ pieces and-

`Would you like to play again, night guard?` 

You spin around, you swear you felt someone tap your shoulder. 

“Who’s-” You stop for a second, noticing your voice doesn’t really sound like itself. It sounds lighter than normal, but you still manage to recognize it as your own thankfully.

` Does it matter? `

The moment the voice says that, you feel your rage just bubble out. You don’t give it a reply, they should know not to fuck with your right now, who or whatever they are. You want to know exactly what you're dealing, seeing as you, like, just fucking  _ died _ and stuff.

You only hear silence afterwards. It’s annoying, as well as unnerving. The hushed whispers and the patter of feet stop as well, leaving you with nothing but your own breathe to listen too. Honestly this might be worse…

Out of the corner of your eye, a figure emerges from the shadows. You jump back in surprise, but try to calm down when you notice it’s size. You recognize it instantly as a child, dressed in golden yellow attire and wearing a birthday hat. It’s face is covered in a yellow bear mask, while it’s holding onto a matching stuffed bear. You can’t make out the face past the mask, but…

Wait what the fuck is a kid doing here?

“Uh…” Yeah, you have no idea what to say to this. Half of you is screaming “run”, while the other half is curious about what the heck is going on. Seeing as you're dead, you might as well stay and chat. But, wait...no...this might be some fucked up demon shit…

It takes a step closer, and hugs the bear tighter to it’s chest. For a second, it reminds you of how your niece would act, usually when they were shy or scared or…

Fuck it, not like you were ever going to heaven anyway.

“...Hi, kid. What are you doing here?” You kneel down to it’s level, trying to speak in a softer tone than before.The kid doesn’t respond, just tilts their head to the side. You suppress a shudder, trying not to seem to creeped out. It doesn't answer your question though.  Maybe you asked the wrong one…Or maybe...

“My name’s Sam, what’s yours?”

Perhaps the kid isn’t allowed to talk to strangers, maybe that’s why they’re so quiet. So if you just introduce yourself, they’ll be a bit more chatty. 

“ _...T-that’s my name, t-too.. _ .”

Success! Score one for you!

“Oh cool! What are the chances of that?” You smile, deciding to sit down for now. Your legs were getting tired from crouching anyway.The kid mimics you, flopping down like the ground was a couch cushion. It stares at you for a few moments before you ask another question.

“So.. what about your bear? What’s their name?” 

The kid looks down at the bear, before holding it up to his ear, almost as if listening. The part that creeps you out is that you can  _ audibly hear whispering.  _

After a moment, the kid nods and returns the bear to their lap.

“ _ He d-doesn’t want me to tell you, not yet…But he does have a question!” _

Well fuck, ok then. 

“Oh, well I’m all ears!

_ “He w-want's to know if you want t-to play again.”  _


	6. Would you like to start again?

When you pull up, the fire is in full blaze. You stare in horror, your body shaking and your eyes starting to water. You bolt out of your rv and jump over the small ticket booth they have set up. There's a gate you could have driven over too, but you know this way's faster. You’d have to drive around the block to come in. As you run, your heart starts to quicken, more out of worry. She’s smart enough to make it out of there, right? Maybe she panicked and left. She should have know you wouldn’t fire her!

She did know that, right?

Suddenly, you realized you never got to tell her sorry. You’d been waiting for a good moment, when you’d have enough courage to apologize for being a piece of shit, but now…

Now you may never get the chance.

You skid to a halt when you see the fire. All around the attraction are firemen, busily hosing the flames and trying to keep it from spreading. Next to one of the fire trucks, you spot your uncle Fritz, busily explain to the firemen about a possible person inside. Not to far from them, you spy Sam’s car.

Before you know what’s going on, you’re sprinting to the flames again. You hear your uncle scream your name, as well as the firemen rushing to grab you. You almost make it, but one of them tackles you to the ground.

“Let go!” You scream, trying to shove the man off. “She’s still in there, Sam’s still in there! You gotta save her! She’s got a family! She’s got a sister and a niece! She-”

“It’s not safe!” Someone yells, you can’t tell who. You think it’s the fire chief, but you don’t care. You try to sock the guy holding you down, but three more arrive and start to drag you away. You feel your tears start to fall, and...and…

And all you can do is watch, watch as the thing you created kills your friend.

“Rodney,” you feel a gentle, calloused hand pat your shoulder. You recognize the voice, it’s your uncle. “Rodney, My boy. I’m...i’m so sorry. I’ve talked to the fire chief, and no one would be able to survive that…”

A sob, raspy and tired and wounded, escapes your lungs and rises into the air. It’s quickly followed by another, and another, until all you can hear is yourself.

You killed your best friend.

You killed Sam…

 

* * *

 

 

“Play again?” You question, raising an eyebrow and crossing your arms. “What do you mean, play again?”

 _“We can’t go home until s-someone wins.”_ The child responded, pulling the bear closer to then. _“We can let you play again, but many people give up after they lose the first time. And they don’t come back after they win...”_

“Wait, you mean…”

You feel your heart quicken as they mention that, and slowly, you connect the dots. There was always a rumor, that those who didn’t quit Fazbear’s would mysteriously leave. No one ever quit Fazbear’s, they only disappeared…

“W-well, could you tell me the rules first?” You hesitantly ask, nervous about what you’ll have to do. Maybe you got all this shit wrong, maybe the kid meant something else…

 _“You have to make it to six am for five nights.”_ They replied, the bear nodding as they did. _“After the five nights, you will be allowed to break the cycle and escape.”_

“Wait, cycle?! What cycle?”

 _“If you don’t make it to your post by 12 am, you will be moved there,”_ the child chuckled, standing up a little. _“It won’t hurt, but you can’t leave until you win or-”_

“Hold it!” You jump up, pointing your finger at the child and their creepy bear. You jam your other hand into your hoodie pocket, a nervous habit you thought you dropped as a child. “I didn’t agree to this! I just took this job until I could get some better cash! I-i want out!”

The child, now seeming a little under your height, took a quick step back, clutching the bear tightly. You felt your heart twinge at that, and you instantly pocketed your other hand, and start to realize just how big the hoodie feels on you. Did...did you shrink or something?

 _“D-don’t yell, p-p-please.”_ They beg, starting to shake and quiver. _“we don’t want to do this, but we must. We want to be free!”_

With that, your heart just breaks. You can hear the pain in their voice, and then you realize another important thing.

This kid was a ghost. This kid was murdered. They probably had no choice in the matter...

“I’m...i’m sorry.” You sigh, keeping your gaze on the ground. Guilt courses through your veins as you shuffle forward, the kid doesn’t move, but looks on hesitantly. “You said we, how many kids are here?”

 _“...five more.”_ They respond honestly, and now that you've gotten close enough, you can make out small details in the ghost. They have long blonde hair, and seem to be wearing some sort of party dress. _“I don’t know where they went, but they’re still here too…”_

“...alright then.” You look at yourself once more, and realize you’ve been reverted to your ten year old self. Considering all the weird shit that’s happened, that doesn’t faze you as much as it should. Maybe it had something to do with the children and such. “And if I make it past the five nights, i’ll win?”

_“...y-yes…”_

“And you’ll be free?”

 _“...n-no. I-...I can’t leave without everyone else. I can’t...l-leave them behind.”_ She started to sob, clutching the bear tightly. You didn’t really know what to do at the moment, though.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry! Let’s make a deal. You help me win, and i’ll figure out a way to get your friends free, ok?”

_“...o-ok.”_

With that, your vision blurred out...

 

* * *

 

**_Everything began to fall into place. Wires reconnected, sparks flew; you felt this body, your body, revert from it’s crispy husk and into its previous state. It wasn’t as good as new, but it sure as hell beat-_ **

_What the hell did you do! You always pull me into this messed up garbage! Always pull me into killin’ people and stuff! And now look what you did! You got us on fire! I swear if we aint dead yet I’ll-_

**Shut up. We’re fine, you over sized Easter reject.**

_Oh...Well the thought still applies! Why the hell do ya do this, uh? Killing people aint gonna get us outta here!_

**Aren’t you more concerned with the fact that we aren’t burning?**

_Honestly, yes, but I’d rather be burnin’ alive then be livin’ with you._

**Damn. And i’d figure after all this time, we’d grown closer.**

_If you actually gave a damn about me, you’d stop being like this and get outta my body!_

**Trust me, I would if I could, I would if I-...**

**_You both look around, taking notice to your surroundings. You remember this room, it was the room they carted you off into, just before the shift began. You’re ears twitch to the sounds of a phone call, the voice echoing along the crusty walls. Everything slowly starts to click into place when you realized exactly what happened, and how it may have happened as well._**

_Oh no...Hey, maybe we could leave her be! Let her rest for the night and maybe we won’t blow u-_

**Hell no. If we’re going to be stuck like this, then i’m going to rip her up however many times I want. And you can’t stop me.**

_Oh yeah? Try me!_

**_Yet you both knew he was powerless, just like he always was..._**

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric!”_

You blink; your eyes are wide as you snap back to reality. You flex your right hand, its grip on the tablet firm and there and not detached and on the floor. You snake your free hand around your neck, not feeling all bruises or pain.

_“-you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one.”_

You look at the cameras, seeing the animatronic with camera 8. It stares at you just like before, and you try to repress a shiver. Quickly, you press the audio button when you switch to room 9. Just like before, the animatronic appears in 9.

Part of you want to question what the fuck just happened, but you don’t really have the time too right now. What you really need to do, is survive the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow it's been a while! Sorry about that, I kind of lost the passion for this fic for a bit, but rereading it hit me with a deep sense of inspiration! I'll be trying to get more chapters out now that I finally have some motivation, but I'm pretty sure this is considered a full AU fic now (oh well)!


	7. Punishments and mystery

It’s April 6 th , still, and so far you’ve currently died five times.

Sure, at first it was horrifying, and it still is. But every time you die, you just wake up back in your office chair like nothing ever happened. The ripped off limbs re attach, with only an inkling of soreness in them. The walls never seemed to be stained when you came back, and even then, you don’t think anyone would have noticed. Or that anyone would have cared. If anything Rodney would have only used your death to boost the attraction’s fear status. 

You pause for a moment, wondering if he actually would do that...

So by now dying has lost its sting; now it’s just painful and annoying. You’ve gotten close to 5am before, but you can’t seem to make it to 6. Last time you just gave up and tried making a mad dash to the exit. The rabbit, you’ve taken to calling him that because you can’t remember it’s real name, just grabbed you and tossed you into the wall like you were a stuffed toy. You’re pretty sure he like the yelp you made, cause he spent that time just smashing you into the wall again and again until you just stopped. Other times, he’d rip you apart just like first time, but each time he grabs something different. Sometimes he goes for the arm, the leg, the hand; hell, he straight up broke you in half once. 

Or, you think he did?

It’s all blurring together.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow catches your eye. You spin towards the doorway and catch the bunny bastard starting you down. His beady white eyes somehow illuminate the yellow face mask, becoming the world’s worst jack-o’-lantern. You fight to suppress the shrike you were about to give, not wanting to give the robot the satisfaction of making you scared. 

“Well, well, well, look who we have here!” You say, crossing your arms and leaning back into your chair. You know if you lose eye contact, he’ll jump in. You have no idea why he doesn’t just come in, but you don’t really care. Whatever gives you the spare minutes, you’ll take it. “It’s Peter cottontail!”

You’ve started joking now; it’s kind of evolved into a coping mechanism for this situation. You don’t really know how to process your continuous demise, so you replace actual panic with sarcasm. You’ve tried puns, but you’ve never been that good with them. It doesn’t stop you, though.

“Hey, what do bad bunnies give away on Easter?” You smirk, despite your body shaking in terror. “Deviled eyes.”

You swear you see him grip the wall tighter, his rusty fingers digging into the drywall. It only keeps you going.

“Oh, here’s a good one! What did the rabbits do after their wedding?” His ear twitches upwards; or, well, his good ear does. The bad one just sparks up a little, mechanical joints moving for a phantom limb. “They go on their bunnymoon!”

You’re pretty proud of that last one.

* * *

 

 

**If I hear one more joke, I’m going to rip her head off.**

Oh c’mon, they’re actually pretty good!

**Oh course** **_you’d_ ** **like these shitty jokes; they feel like they were ripped out of your script.**

_ Excuse me! All of my jokes were genuine and original! What kind of performer would I be if they were- _

**Sweet jesus, how many times to I have to tell you that-**

_ Oh would you stop trying to crush my dreams with your negative attitude- _

**I wouldn’t have to crush your dumb dreams if you were more sensible-**

_ Murdering children isn’t sensible at all you sick- _

**_Suddenly, your limbs lock up on you. It seems distant, but you both hear the chime of a bell. Which is odd, because mostly, you didn’t notice a bell when they wheeled you in here..._ **

**You’re ripped from the controls; getting thrown in the back seat of your shared subconscious while-wait…this is different…**

**Before, you could see what the dumb lug was doing. You could see every move he made and hear every word he said. You could, on a particularly good day, wressle the controls away and cause some damaged. But now? It’s completely dark…**

**You throw an insult at the bolt bucket, telling him to open his eyes…**

**...**

**You don’t get a response.**

**You’re yelling now, scrambling around in the darkness, yelling every insult you can think of. But, strangely, you can’t even move. You feel like you’re slouched up against a wall. Suddenly, the darkness fades into dull blues and greys, and the distant sound of rain is-**

**No….**

**No no no nononononononONONONONONONONO!**

**You can see them, staring at you again. Their hollow eyes and dripping tears burrowing into you, you can hear them now too! You try to move, but the pain is unbearable. It’s too real to be a memory, but to fake to be the real deal!**

**You can’t, you won’t-**

**These little brats think they can let you suffer again, well think again! The moment you’re free, you’re gonna rip them apart! You don’t care how many times you die; you’re going to wipe those snot nosed punks out of this after-life! You did it twice, maybe third time's the charm!**

* * *

 

_ While your “roommate” is oddly quiet, you flex your hands, a genuine smile gracing your face; it’s about damn time! You’d been wonderin’ when you’d get a chance to move! Looking around you take in the scenery around you, just not lighting up from the dirty windows. You don’t recognize much, a lot of the merch you see scattered around was after you time. You take notice of some of the drawings in the hallway, and of the dummy your “partner” didn’t bother with. Yep, all these jokers were after you and Fredbear. You feel a flicker of regret come up with that name, but you quickly squash it down. You ain’t got time to cry about that, you gotta make sure that night guard’s not dead again.  _

_ Looking back at the girl, you notice how she’d passed out on her...you honestly don’t know what it is. It looks like a screen, but for what, you have no idea. You can’t see no buttons or dials, so you leave her be. The poor kid’s probably had a night that’ll scare her for years. Maybe if you’re lucky, she’ll quit and never come back. You don’t know how you’ll apologize to her if she didn’t.  _

_ Yet, realizing you can’t really do much else now, you begin to look around for stuff you could mess with. Maybe you could get somebody to open you up and pull out that jerkwad. But what would happen then?  _

 

_ You’re drawn out of your thinking when you spot something glimmerin’ in a bucket of spare parts. If you’d had a heart, it woulda stopped for a good beat as you made sure your eyes weren’t playing trick on you. Yet when you took a step closer, you probably would have smiled if you could have. Quickly, and as quietly as you could, you pulled out the rusty red guitar, and quickly checked its condition. It wasn’t no banjo, but it wasn’t any worse for wear. The metal had rusted, of course, but the strings were intact enough for at least one good song, maybe two if he was careful.  _

 

_ You give it a quick strum, and feel your ear short circuit at the horrible sound it makes. Yikes, maybe you tune the damn thing before start playing around... _

 

* * *

 

**_Just like before, you wake up in a place that isn’t your own. You remember it from last night’s dream, where you were a robot bear. You feel a bit of subtle irony now, seeing as you’d been attacked by one of those monsters, but it faded as you adjusted to your dreamself.  You flex your hand, and was surprised by the musical note that escapes you. Looking down, you spot your trust red guitar, frowning at the state it’s in. The pain was starting to chip off, and it would no doubt rust if you didn’t take care of it. But you don’t really remember where the paint is…_ **

**_Maybe Freddy could-_ **

**_Wait, where is he? Normally he’d wait for you guys, but he’s not on the stage! You turn your head, catching sight of Chica, but not the ringleader of your group. You wonder where he could have run off to now, seeing as no one’s been here for quite some time. And he was also adamant about everyone being in their places for when the shows started..._ **

**_You better go find him; he might need some help…_ **

**_Nah, that’d be silly, Freddy never needs help! He’s probably just fixing one of the holes in the ceiling. Yeah, totally that…You still go looking around though. There’s not much else to do. The children haven’t come by in a long time, let alone the security guards. You almost miss those days, where you’d play the light away and protect your little buddies from the darkness. But the lil’ buddies haven’t been really talkative lately, they just sleep. And so, you guys sleep as well._ **

**_You decide to go to the left, avoiding the entrance for…some reason, you don’t remember, but it gives you the creeps. As you explore you notice a hallway. Everything seems, different. Like you’re looking through some windows; But that’s silly! You know for a fact that this hallway never had windows in it! Still doesn’t stop you from looking though, and you notice…._ **

**_You don’t really know what those are…_ **

**_They almost look like little skulls- wait! Was Foxy drawing on the walls again!? Oh jeez, Freddy’s gonna chew him out for it again, isn’t he. They don’t need to be fighting; it’ll tear the group even further apart! Those two have been fighting every time they’re both awake. Nothing good will come from it! Maybe if you wash the drawings away, quickly, no one would notice! You rush off to get some soap and-_ **

**_And you freeze. You spot someone at the end of the hall. Someone who shouldn’t be here..._ **

**_It’s the purple man. You know it’s him the moment you see him. You notice that each of his hands are full. One with a-....no….one with Freddy’s head, the other with a sharp, glimmering object. You try to run, knowing fully well you’ll need help to take him down,  but he’s so much faster than you are.  Your joints are too rustyed to move like you used to. Deciding to try again, you spin on your heels and make a mad dash from the purple man. You let out a scream as you do, but you know you’re not going to win. You can only hope you wake the other two in time…_ **

 

**_He swings the axe._ **

 

* * *

 

You’re eyes flutter open at the sound of a guitar cord. You don’t recognize the song, but it’s soothing and welcoming. Sadly, the sight you see isn’t, as your view is covered by a piece of paper. You let out a yawn and stretch your arms into the air, hearing your shoulders pop. You wince, and hear the guitar slowly stop. You don’t remember Rodney ever playing an instrument before, but you assume he picked it up in college.

“Jeez Rodney, you won’t believe the dream I had. I swear it was the worst nightmare ever…”

You grab the note before it falls off your face, quickly reading it out loud. You’re to sleepy to read it quietly. 

“ _ Hey Sam, sorry not to wake you up, but you looked so cozy, dude. Also, sorry to leave Springtrap with you on such short notice, but I’m glad you two dudes get along so radically. I’ll be busy for the rest of the week, dealing with legal stuff and finding a mechanic for the animatronic. I left some more of those tapes for you, for like, atmosphere. They’re super mysterious dude! I’ll be back before the grand opening, though. So like, don’t get too cozy. Oh! I also told your sister you might be a bit late each night, she’s chill…hopefully… I dunno, does she like, like me anymore or not. _

_ We still bros? _

- _ Rodney _ ”

Slowly, and shakily, you lower the note. The guitar has stopped being played; the golden hands hold it simply hover over the strings. Slowly, your gaze rises and…

and...

“BACK THE FUCK UP!” You scream using your legs to rocket you away from the killer rabbit.

With the force you’ve used to push away from the desk, you’ve collided with the back wall, but the jolt doesn’t scare you. That damn robot is in the room! He’s in the room and playing guitar and Rodney just left you here! Left you with the killer robot! That bastard!

The rabbit winces at your voice, holding it’s hands of defensively as it tries to approach you. For a moment, you see worry flicker across it’s lifeless eyes, but you shake your head and wrap your arms around your body, trying to shield yourself from the monster. 

“D-don’t you dare take one step closer!” You cry out, feeling your body start to shake again. Oh god, you were hoping it was a dream. Why the hell couldn’t have been a fucking dream! Yet, after a few moments, you notice something. You don’t hear clunky footsteps. You don’t feel a mechanical hand wrapped around your limbs. You don’t feel dead…

You take a chance and look up, and you notice the animatronic hasn’t moved an inch from where he was. He just, watches you, and holds his hands up defensively. You notice how his ears twitch, his hydrolic, although rusty, seem in perfect working order. You also notice the guitar, now laid on the desk with the utmost care…

It starts to back away. And you start to uncurl from your chair, and take a stand on it. Maybe it’s like bears, you can intimidate them if you're taller...or was that another animal, you're too tired and too nervous to know for sure.

“…Good…g-good. N-now here how this is gonna go…” You’re trying to catch your breath, gathering your frayed nerves to keep yourself calm. Maybe if you try to reason with it now, it would listen to you.You don’t know what else you could do right now. “I don’t know what your beef is, seeing as I wasn’t even born in the 80’s, but you need to stop killing me, g-got it?”

It seems to jolt at that, looking surprised?! How is it doing that?! How can it-

Well, looks like standing on a chair with wheel is a dumb idea. Your weight shift, allowing the wheels to move and screw up your balance, your arms flail as you start making your way to the dirty tiled ground. 

“Oh shit!”

You brace for impact, but it doesn’t come. Quickly, you open your eyes to see no other than “Springtrap” holding you up. The strange, murdering, gnarly looking animatronic, who has killed you 5 times now, just saved you from bumping your head on the floor. Your screams are caught in your throat, seeing as you can’t do jack shit but wait for the sweet embrace of death to take you away. You swear you’d probably be dead if this happened to anyone else, but the literal feel of death is probably close to what you’d feel in the next few minutes...

But it never comes; instead you feel the animatronic set you on your feet and pat you on the shoulder, his look a bit apologetic. Which confuses you even more...

“…uh…Thanks?”

You’re really fucking confused. What the hell is this, what kind of a sick fucking joke is this?! You expected to be ripped to shreds, not awkwardly serenaded and saved?! Springtrap seems to get that, as he takes the guitar and steps out of the office. He stares at the wall, avoiding your gaze entirely. Maybe he’s expecting you to leave the office as well as the building? Is he ashamed? Why would he? He clearly wasn’t earlier…

Taking your chance, you start to make your way out of the room. Not only a few feet away is the exit. All it’ll take is a step out of the door, and you’ll be safe. Now you just gotta...make it out...of there….yeah…

Any minute now…

You’re right there, just…

Just open the door….

...

You know what, fuck it! Now you’re curious! Why the hell hasn’t he killed you yet! You quickly pull out your phone and check the time. It’s 8, and all you have to do today is pick up Rosie at school. You’re instantly glad you finished your homework on Sunday. Spinning on your heels, you shuffle back into the room and take a seat on your office chair, ignoring the weird look the robot gives you. You motion for him to follow.

“ugh, no…it’s…it’s ok….c’mon back in.” Springtrap seems to perk up at this, almost waltzing in and back on his spot at the desk. You hear the cheap wood moan under the weight, but it doesn’t give. Bravo Walmart, they’ve outdone themselves yet again.

There are a few minutes of awkward silence between the two of you before you speak up. You don’t really know where to start, so you just shoot for something small, just to see what would happen. You’ve never been next to an actual working animatronic before, at least not one with this much technological freedom to it. 

“Uh, can you talk?”

He shakes his head, point to his chest. You hear a small scream escape him, and your grip on the chair tightens. It’s just like before, just like all the previous times...

“O-oh…so you can’t, uh, talk. That explains a lot.” You go to rub your hand through your hair, readjusting your cap. “Well, how about this. You uh, know which hands your left and which ones your right, right?”

He nods, giving you a bit of a squint as if to say “of course I do”, yet it still amazes you. He was made in the 80’s, that over 40 years ago! Maybe you could ask to fix him up later if he can stop killing you- no, focus dimwit, you have to get to the bottom of this bullshit before you can geek out.

“Ok, so I’m gonna ask you some questions. Just- actually,wait,  you can nod and shake your head then….yeah, let’s just go with that. If I’m right, nod; if I’m wrong, shake your head; if I’m close, but not right on the money, just raise one of your hands; got it?”

He nods rather quickly, his hands flexing as he waits for your questions. You think you see something else, uneth all the rot, but you can’t tell what's what unless it’s completely uncovered.

“Right…well, let’s get straight to the point. Rodney calls you Springtrap, but is that you’re, like, actual name?”

He shakes his head, his right hand lifted into the air.

“Oh, uh, ok.” You pause. “Was it Bonnie? I mean, you got the ears and you know how to play guitar, right? I think the last two were named Bonnie…”

He doesn’t move his head, but his right hand is still raised.

“Huh, well that’s helpful.” So not Springtrap, and not exactly bonnie; yeah that cleared up a little bit of stuff. Plus you don’t want to dive right into the meat of the problem, not just yet. You have no idea if that would set him off or not. “So…would you rather I call you Spring? I mean, Springtrap’s a bit of a mouthful, and you said you weren’t “exactly” a Bonnie.”

He nods, and you swear you see him smirking. You don’t know where you find it annoying or creepy.

“Right, uh, well Spring. Sense you’re kind of busted up at the moment, would you mind if I fixed you up? I mean, I don’t want toot my own horn or anything, but I’m pretty good with machines. I bet I could get your voice box fixed in-huh, what? What’s wrong?” Through your gloating you saw Spring shaking his head furiously, by now his no turns to a full on stop, his arms in a big X and everything. You hear some of the machinery creek with the movement, no doubt the gear’s wear and tear.

“But, don’t you want to-“

He cuts you off with another X, a scowl on his face.

“Ok, ok. I won’t patch you up…But uh…does” You take a gulp of air, but you know what, screw it. If he kills you now, you’ll just pop back at 12 am. Nothing you can’t handle. “Does it have anything to do with you killing me?”

He just stares at you after that, not responding. His stare gets that blank look he normally has, and you start to grip your chair tighter. After a second, Spring snaps back into focus, before raising his right hand. You quickly notice it's shaking.

“Uh, ok.” So you’re not quite hitting the mark. “How about we leave it at that then. And when you get ready to tell me, i’ll be here.”

He slowly nods, but his gaze it to the floor. What is with this thing, first he was ok with ripping your arms off, and now he’s acting all guilty! What was the problem? Was he not in control? Was it part of his programing, or something more?

“Right, well, listen; just don’t kill me for the rest of the nights, ok?” You get up out of your chair. “Or anyone else. If this place is going to get off the ground, it needs to be fake murder only, no real deaths and all that shit. You got it?”

His gaze doesn’t meet yours, and he doesn’t nod. You don’t really know what to do, but you do need to get going. You’re really fucking tired, and you’d rather try and sleep this whole thing off. Yeah, that the right way to cope with dying but not being dead, sleeping it off. You know you can’t tell anyone, you’d sound crazy.  And honestly, you’re not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, not until you got some dental tools on hand, at least.

Suddenly, something grabs your arm and pulls you towards them. You bite down your scream when you realize it's Spring still. He seems to look at you, eyes full of emotion conflicted emotions as if he’s about to tell you something, but he turns away. All he does is give you a crumpled up piece of paper instead. Before you can say anything more, he bolts up and rushes down the hallway, sounding way louder than earlier. You just raise your eyebrow, confused, before unbundling the piece of paper.

It’s a child’s drawing, a crude one at that. You can make out a kid(?), a giant present, and some creepy as fuck thing coming out of it. The word’s “Prize Corner” are scrawled over the bottom in chicken scratch like handwriting. You remember this picture from in the office.  Does this have something to do with that’s going on? Is that what Spring is trying to tell you? You sigh, quickly pocketing the picture and heading to the exit. Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll be able to figure it out before the attraction opens. In the meantime, it’s time to call Rodney.


	8. Let me in

Today is April 6th, and it’s almost unsettling how calm the day goes after your shift. You remember very little of that morning. Seeing as both Lulu and Rosie had gone out for work and school, you’d been left alone with Grandma Jamie. You didn’t hear her get up or hear her leave the house, but when you woke up to Rodney’s call, she was out of the apartment. You were left alone in the apartment, for perhaps the first time in a decade, and you were still a bit nervous from earlier. 

Rodney’s information mostly doubled down to the basics, with a little extra detail. Examples being the story everyone knew, of the five missing children and the five bodies found in the machines. The minor details, ones left out of the paper, had been employees who never left the workplace, and the slew of night guards apparently hired for three to five small pizza joints. It still made you shake in fear, knowing that only a fourth of them had been “fired” and got to go free. 

But it still didn’t explain why the ghost kid, with the stuffed toy, was there. If there was only five kids, where did she fit in. And better yet, which kid was trying to kill her, which kid was stuck inside Springtrap? Or better yet, who?

**_“Anyway, we’re still waiting on some stuff to come in tomorrow. But for the next few day’s, i’ll be busy with legal work and stuff. So don’t expect anymore calls from me at night.”_ **

“Oh thank goodness, a day without your voice is a day of pure bliss!”

**_“Hey, you’re the one who called me!”_ **

You snickered as he got a little more steamed, his voice rising as he tried to fight the laughter too. This was nice, and it almost felt as natural as it had when you two were kids. You’d joke and he’d retort and everything was far more calm and peaceful. Just two punks who thought they owned the world…

But those days were over, and you had things to do.

“Anyway, thanks for giving me the adress to the old fazbear’s place. You sure the prize corner is there?”

**_“Well, that’s where it was originally. We gutted whatever was left, so it’s all kind of empty. Why do you even want to go there anyway dude? It’s not really your st- well actually-”_ **

“Hey!” 

**_“I’m kidding, i’m kidding! Just, well, watch out for hobos and stuff, alright. I don’t have much cash left to hire a new guard, especially with the infamous Afton animatronic there now. Everyone’s been, like, scared to shit over the damn thing.”_ **

“Jeez, it’s almost sounding like you still give a shit about me.” You smiled, yet it quickly shifted as you heard Rodney's breath hitch. There was a pause, and you knew you’d both fucked up, big time. 

**_“Sam, I-”_ **

“Whoops, gotta go, see ya.” 

You quickly hang up the phone, not waiting for whatever Rodney had to say next. Nope. You couldn't deal with that now, your mind was already swarming with questions that needed to be answered and problems that needed to be solved. 

Quickly, you rose from the couch and looked yourself over. If you’d be going out you’d need to wear real pants, and probably brush your hair, and-ugh, you smell like roadkill! Letting out a sigh, you check the time, seeing that you’ve got a good amount of daylight to waste. You’d be able to hop in the shower and fix yourself up at least. Maybe it’ll also give you some time to cool down, seeing as you're still shaking like a leaf…

It doesn’t help, and even after you’ve gotten all fixed up and made your way to the site, you’re still jittery. It doesn’t help that you’ve gulped down like, several coffees in order to stay away. But you need answers, you need to figure out, at least, how to keep the rabbit from going crazy…

The building itself is barely recognizable, decrepit and moldy, the sign having long since faded away. You know for a fact that that place is riddle with virus, possible hobos, and god knows what. Yet you used to go dumpster diving as a kid, so this is rather tame to what you used to do. With a sigh and a quick swing of the glass door, you turn on your flashlight and shuffle inside. 

* * *

 

_ You remember darkness. Darkness, in all it’s heavily glory, wrapping it’s thick arms around you and smothering your anguished cries. Darkness that hides those who rip you apart, those who remove all that is functional and leave only the empty, broken shell that remained. You remember your limbs, scattered here and there, floundering to receive power, to connect, to reunite and become one. You remember your mind, swarming with thoughts and ideas and plans to stop this and to save yourself, save the ones you swore you’d protect… _

_ And then you remember your thoughts fading, being consumed by the darkness that surrounded you. You remember crawling, searching for...for something...for… _

_ Your mask, right, you thinks someone took it, threw it, in the scuffle. You wanted it back. Without your mask, you were not you, you were not whole. Yet, you thinks, you were never whole in the first place.  _

_ You remember letting go, letting the darkness finally taking you, but only after the boy said it was alright. You remember seeing him, stand out in the darkness like a shining beacon of...of what, Purity? Hope? You believe in neither of those, only to protect him… _

_ But he told you, you thinks, to let go. He said, you thinks, that the fight would be over soon. That they would finally win, that they would finally be free. Yet you begged him, pleaded with the one you protected, to let you have your mask. _

_ He complied, and you hushed… _

_ And time went on. _

_ That was long ago, yet it feels like nothing has changed. You are still here, you still remain, still hiding in your mask, still waiting. Because, despite what the boy, your boy, promised you; he still remains. You could always sense it then, even like this, but now, it’s amplified extremely. You think’s he’s alive now, that he's active, that he is free. You thinks, with horror, that you are unable to be stopping him. That you, weak and fragile and left with only this mask, can not save the other children that will fall to him… _

_ You can not let that happen. And neither can those surrounding you. You recognize each mask as your fallen friends, if you could even call them that. Their slumber was far deeper than yours, as they laid in rest. Yet you could feel their souls shifting in their sleep. You would try to comfort them, to reach out, but... _

_ You can not move. You are merely a memory chip, connected to a mask...But, if your boy was still here, maybe you’d be able to fight, for one last time… _

_ Suddenly, you hear the doors creak open, you thinks. You wonder, who, perhaps, may have found you, found this place, in the darkness. You wonder, quietly, if this person is friend or foe. Are they child, or night guard, will they save you, will they save them? _

_ Exactly who needs to be save, you wonder.... _

_ Suddenly, there is light. It is faint, but it breaks apart the darkness with ease, as graceful as a ballerina. If you had lungs, your breath would be held, you thinks. Yet you never had lungs to begin with, you never lived, or maybe you did. The thought always seemed to plague you, if you were alive or if you were not. Either way, the light becomes bright, becomes closer, with each step. Steps, footsteps, someone is walking, someone is walking lightly and quietly and carefully; as if their next step would be their last.  _

_ Yet, just when you give in, just when you start to hope, you watch as they start to pass you, pass beyond the threshold, the area where your mask lays, and makes their way to the prize corner. You feel your hopes fall, as you need that person, whoever they are. To notice you, to see you , to put you on and save you from this loneliness. In your rage, in your eagerness to be saved, you reach out, with whatever power you still have, and try to call them, to help them save you.  _

_ To save you. _

_ Please… _

_ Save-! _

* * *

_ “-me!” _

You spin around, feeling as if something tried to grab you. The lights flash and flicker on random objects, most of which is either non rusted piping or some broken glass. None the less, you’re still spooked. You feel like someone, no, something is grabbing your arm, trying to pull you somewhere. It doesn’t feel human, and you see anything in front of you… 

This whole area, it scares the living tar out of you, yet you have no idea why. It’s almost like the whole ground’s been tainted by something. Plus it’s cold as hell, and you’ve been here for perhaps hours. You’d freeze to death if you didn’t get to your job first. 

“...Hey? Anyone in here?” You ask, finally, making your way towards where you heard the voice. It’s surprisingly not where the prize room was, but a small closet across the hallway. With each step, you feel your body becoming colder and colder, as if you’re coming closer to a freezer. When you’re finally at the closet, you feel every hair on your body stand on edge. You look into the small closet, noticing how it’s just as empty as the rest of the building. Nothing here but dry wall and...wait…

To your right hands a poster, molded and barely holding on. It’s decorated with the faded images of the Fazbear crew, but which era, you have no idea. They all seem to be having fun, but there also seems to be something else going on, behind the poster. After hesitating for a moment, you reach up, grab the poster, and tear it off. 

A swarm of roaches peel out of the hole, causing you to stumble back in panic. 

“Oh my god!” 

Instantly, you cling to the wall as the hoard of bugs scatter out of the hole and out the door, just afraid of you as you are of them. You weren’t afraid of bug, of course not. It just startled you, yeah, you just got surprised is all. You never did like getting surprised like that, even in video games, you always thought it was kind of a cheap trick. Yet once you've calmed down, you start to laugh, because wow, you guess you really are jumpy. 

“C’mon Sammy, relax. You ain’t dead yet.” You mutter to yourself, once again peering into the hole in the wall. Now, clear of all bugs and such, you see five odd shapes, nestled in the molded fiberglass. Reaching inside, you gently pick up the nearest one, shaking a few spare bugs out of it. Yet you almost drop it when you see it in full light. 

“...You gotta be kidding me.” You groan, pulling out the Foxy head and giving it the dirtiest glare you could manage. You simply set it to the side as you proceed to pull out the other items. You recall the names as you pull each one out, the next few being Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. Finally, just when you think it’s over, you see a mask, not a full head, lying neatly for you to grab. As you pull it out, you recognize it instantly, seeing as the kids drawings weren’t too far off. “Ah, so you’re who i’m looking for…Great.” 

A bit agitated, you flip over the mask, only to stop your irritated scowl. There, right where the forehead is, is the memory drive. It’s in rather good condition, only being a bit dusty and nothing more. It almost surprises you how well kept the drive is, and you slowly realize that maybe this isn’t all for naught. 

Carefully, you bend down to pick up the remaining head, checking each one and making sure the drive was intact. The only one who looked like it would need to be repaired was Bonnie’s, as it had gotten some water damage from the open mouth. 

“Huh, well then, looks like everything wasn’t a complete lost. But what’s Spring going to do when you guys are busted…”

* * *

 

_ You feel like you're bein’ watched, and not in the normal way. _

_ It started about a few hours after the lady left, once you’d grown tired of strumming a broken guitar. Two of the strings had already snapped, so you’d need a replacement for ‘em. And this dump seemed to be crawling’ around with spare parts, so you figured you’d rummage around. You don’t remember what time it was, but you did remember seeing the sunlight peer through some of the dirty windows. _

_ As you wandered around, movin’ junk away here and there, you thought you heard footsteps. You’d also see flashes of somethin’ dart away from you, in the corner of your optics. You didn’t pay it mind at first, you assumed it was mice or somthin’. But as you walked around more and more, you began to hear whispers too. They were soft, almost as if they weren’t there. Yet it didn’t make any sense, seein’ as you’d been alone all day. It wasn’t really buggin’ you, but the thought of somebody else in here when your “roomie” woke up, sent shivers down your spine. _

_ Carefully, you began to walk quieter, wait longer, trying to pinpoint exactly where the sound was coming from. Yet you never seem to got closer, they always avoided you, like scared ki- _

_ Oh. _

_ Oooooooooh…. _

_ Well… _

_ Ok…. _

_ With the realization that the kids are still here, you sigh and stop chasing after the figures surrounding you. Of course they’d still be here. If  _ **_he_ ** _ was still here, then of course they would. They probably wouldn’t leave until he did, and who knows how freakin’ long that’ll take. By then he’d probably be a pile of bolts, just like everyone else- _

_ Oh…. _

_ Oh shit! The puppet’s probably scrap too! Great, how the hell is he going to fix all of this?! He’s the only one who knew about you, the only one who’d come in and make sure you’re not completely scrape! Sure, he was kind of an ass, but he always seemed to know what he was doing, plus he knew most of the goddamn story! He would have been the only one to fill her in on why he was doing all of this! _

_ Suddenly, while you’re in mid-mind rant, you hear the door open, and before you can stop yourself your programmin’ has you bolt to the noise. You try to stop it, but you guess all this time alone has gotten your coding all hopped up. Your optics burn at the bright light of the doorway, and you shield your eyes as you hear a shocked scream. You stop just as your vision clears, and you see… _

_ You see the girl, clutching some robot heads like her life depended on it. You only recognize them in likeness, and from the posters around the place. Freddy, Chica, Foxy; no Bonnie and no puppet.  _

_ You start to back away as the girl regains her breath, leaning against the doorway as a cold sweat envolpes her. She’s shaking again, and you feel kinda bad about it. But it ain’t your fault, it’s hers for comin’ back. You stare at her though, as she gathers herself and takes a step inside.  _

“What the hell, dude?!”  _ She screams at you, fear being replaced by rage. She’s still breathing hard, but now she’s trying to hold back her anger. You take more steps back as she moves towards you. You catch the view outside, though, and stop.  _

_ She notices and stops as well.  _

_ You both just kind of stare, stare outside the doorway.  _

_ Stare at the world beyond… _

“...Did...did you want to go outside?”  _ She asks, hesitantly, as if she’s scared you’d say yes. You turn your gaze to her for a moment, readin’ her face, tryin’ to decide what to do next… _

_ Carefully, you nod.  _

_ You realize you’ve never really been outside, not for a while, at least.  _

“Well, uh…”  _ she pauses, glancin’ around the area. After a few moments, she nods as well, and starts making her way to the door. “ _ You can’t run off, alright? But I guess I could let you out while I try to figure out what these can do for us. But you need to stay close by, got it?” 

_ You quickly nod, and slowly start to follow her outta the building. Each step seems different for you, like you’re about to step on the moon or somethin’. You’ve never really been allowed outside before, you’ve never really be able to leave the diner when you were first made… _

_ You won’t lie, you were a bit nervous. _

_ You stopped, hesitantly, at the doorway. The lady doesn’t seem to notice and keeps walkin’. It’s only when she’s at her car that she’s noticed you, and her nervous look shifts into somethin’ different. _

“You ok?”  _ She asks, setting the box down and makin’ her way over to you. You still remain in the doorway, but you nod a bit too quickly then you meant to. You can feel it, somethin’ deep inside you, tellin’ you that you can’t leave. You’re not suppose to leave. You don’t know what’ll happen when you leave… _

_ Suddenly, you see the lady standin’ in front of you, a conceded but still nervous look in her eyes. You gotta admit, she’s got guts, coming back here and looking her murderer in the face. You wonder why she’d even bother _

_ “ _ Is it something with your coding?”  _ She asks, raising an eyebrow. _ “ ‘Cause if it is, I might be able to fix it. I mean, that is if you still want to go outside.”

_ You stare, before turning away and shrugging, a low growl escapes your speaker as you grumble. You do; you really, really do want to go outside! But you know it’s not your coding… _

_ Not like you’d admit it though, don’t need this twerp thinkin’ you're some kind of softy. _

“...well, whatever. Your call, big guy.”  _ She replies with her own shrug, turning around and grabbing the heads again. This time, she slings a backpack over her shoulder, the excess weight almost tipping her over. Yet she regains her balance and makes her way to the door. It spurs a memory from you, of one of the old workers at the dinner. But before it can pull at your heart strings too much, you quickly dismiss it from your memory. _

_ The kid’s starin’ at you now, expecting you to get out of the way. _

“Hey, uh, Spring? Kinda need you to move.”

_ You shake your head, crossin’ your arms and standing firmly. She can’t move you even if she tried. You know for a fact it took three people just to move you into this freakin’ building. Like hell is she gonna be able to. _

“What? Why not?!”

_ You point at her, then point at her car. She follows your line of sight to a T, and turn around to shoot you a mean look. “ _ Listen, If i could I would, but I can’t leave this job!”

_ You squint, glaring down at her. She glares back up at you, not letting you intimidate her now. She’s still shakin’ though, and you feel a twinge of guilt run up your wires. You don’t want to be the bad guy here, but she’s probably got family and friends, people who’d miss her if she… _

_ You don’t move, even as she pushes you.  _

“C’mon dammit, move!”  _ She’s yellin’ now, leaning against you and pushin’ with her legs. It’d almost be funny if you weren’t tryin’ to save her life.   _ “Why do you give a shit now, huh? What do you think’s gonna happen if I leave?”

_ You’re startin’ to growl again. It’s all you can do, and by now you give the kid a shove. Damnit, why couldn’t she just get it! You’lll do the same to them too! You’ll drive ‘em all away! That’s all you’re ever really good for anyway! Always scarin’ people off! _

“You remember Rodney, right? He’s the only other person that could watch you right now! And I know for a fact that idiot wouldn’t last an hour in there!”  _ She’s stopped pushing on you, having stepped back to yell at you now, fire burnin’ in her eyes. You raise an eyebrow and listen as she does. No use stoppin’ here now.   _ “ ‘Cause he thinks everything’s gonna work out fine! But it won’t, it never does!  When shit hits the fan, he panics! He doesn’t know the first thing about any of this! He’d be dead and, unlike me, I’m pretty sure he won’t come back!”

_ She stops, tryin’ to gather her breath and fight back the waterworks. That tqinge of guilt skyrockets when you realize that she’s probably got a point. Every time she died, she came back. Would it be the same for somebody else? What id they came late, when he wasn't in control… _

_ What if he killed somebody, for real… _

“...L-listen,”  _ She wipes her eyes quickly, the still ever determined look plastered across her face.  _ “I’m not gonna lie...I’m scared, scared as hell to step back in there. Dying every night isn’t something I’m looking forwards to. But if I don’t do this, not only would Rodney be in danger, a number of other people would be as well. What if you get loose, or some punks come in and…I...i couldn’t live with myself if somebody else died, all because of me.”

_ You both just kinda stand there now, her gaze shifted away and your’s pointed at her. You wanna tell her to scram, to get away while she can, but you know it’ll fall on deaf ears here. And she did have a point, seein’ as you didn’t know how she came back to life each time. There was also the fact that, every time she dies, the damn place exploded. Almost as if the attraction itself was having a temper tantrum... _

_ What would happen if she didn’t show up. Would the other places nearby get burned down? Would people get hurt in the blaze… _

“Besides,”  _ she turns back to look at you, this time, she offers a tired smile.  _ “How am I supposed to help you and the others if you don’t let me in?”

 


	9. Don't lose your head!

_ You try to recall on how you got in this situation, to where you are now. If everything had been going to the plan, you should be with the others. Yet neither you, nor Bonnie, were. No. You two were in a vastly different place, and although you missed your friends, you did not regret it, not at all.  _

_ It is warm, you thinks. The place she took you, you do not know. You remember, you thinks, the feeling of being drained. You had to rest, already feeling your essence leaving the mask you so stubbornly clung to. If you didn’t, who would be knowing of what would happen.  _

_ You remember waking up during the drive. You say drive, because you think you were in a car. The bumps, the motions, even the stops; they all reminded you of cars and moving vans and motion. You would reach out, but no one would respond. Perhaps they couldn’t remember how to. Perhaps they simply didn’t want to, being mystified by the movements… _

_ You remember leaving the car, and being placed in a box with everyone else. You remember the sound of footsteps, walking up heavy, solid stairs. The sound of keys jingling,  the door creaking open, a television, pots and pans bubbling with food you could not smell. Then, suddenly, words.  _

“Auntie!”  _ Young, small; a child.  _ “Mama, Granny; Auntie’s home!”

“About time!”  _ Stressed, worried; an adult.  _ “It’s almost dinner time, Sam! And where are those potatoes I asked you to get?”

“Aw man, I knew I forgot something!”  _ Tried, but in a different way; their finder, who you  did not know.  _ “Here, I’ll run down to the grocery store and grab them!” 

“You better!”  _ The parent said annoyedly, but her tone was mixed with a teasing note.  _ “ You know what Granny’ll do if we don’t have Monday mashed potatoes!”

_ The, quickly, rapidly, you’re set down onto something, you thinks. The movement stops, and you all remain still. The others are asleep, waiting for something, anything, to happen, you thinks. You, on the other hand, remain wide awake now. Everything is so, so new. New sounds, new feelings. No longer were you stagnant. But why? Why would unearth you all... _

_ You hear the door quickly shut, and the shuffle of small footsteps on carpet. The tutting of the parent can still b heard, as she mumbles about how her sister is far too stressed. Slowly, you feel a hand reach over and brush your mask. You are powerless to do nothing, but you do not think you would do anything anyway. Not now.  _

_ Your sight is bathed in light once more. You see a face, small, innocent, curious, staring at you. They’re hands grip your mask with ease, and after a few moments of examining you, they smile. It’s the child, you thinks. You’d smile back if you could, but sadly you can’t.  _

“Mama! Look what Auntie got!”  _ child exclaimed holding you close to her as she took you to her mother, the parent. The place was small, but still too big to be Box worthy. And as you were flung around, your eyes caught the sight of the flaws the room held. The roof was water stained, the paint was chipping, letter with big, red stamps littered a chair near the doorway.  _

_ You could tell when something was as it should be. But the child seemed happy, so you didn’t worry too much. Walking into the kitchen, you saw the parent, tall, hair sloppily put together and trying to multitask to many things at once. Why was no one helping her, you thinks even now, but could not say at the moment.  _

“What is it swe- Oh my god.”  _ The parent had responded, turning from the overcrowded stove and towards the two of you. Her smile instantly vanishing at the sight of you.  _ “Rosie, where did you find that? It’s absolutely filthy!” 

“Auntie had it, in the big box she left! Look Mama, I’m a clown!”  _ The child, Rosie, giggle, placing you over her face. You didn’t fit at all, and you could tell her face would never match yours, but none the less, you felt something quiver in your nonexistent heart. It had been so long since you’ve heard laughter. It made you feel...something. What was this feeling, you hadn’t felt it in so long. _

“Oh god, you got that gunk all over your face!”  _ The parent sighed, instantly leaving the stove and rushing over to the sink. In a matter of moments, you fell to the floor as the mother rushed over. Rosie’s face, indeed covered in grime, was instantly washed with a dishrag, careful not to redden the skin, but tough enough to clean. Rosie herself tried to squirm away, but it was no use.  _ “I thought I told Sam not to bring any of that Fazbear junk to the apartment. Especially when it’s all nasty like this! Ugh!” 

_ Ah, right. Being in a wall for over twenty years could really ruin someone's appearance, couldn't it.  _

“Mama, what’s a Fazbear?”  _ Rosie asked, once her mother had finished cleaning her up. She held the wet wash cloth in her small hands, and looked back at you. You had an idea where this was going, and before you knew it, you had been picked up and started to get cleaned. She tried her best, but some stains just wouldn’t leave. No doubt, he’d have to be repainted.  _ “Everyone always talks about it, but when I ask them, they said I should as you…”

“Ah…”  _ The mother stiffened, and you felt your earlier feeling vanish. Of course, Fazbear would become a cursed name. With all that had happened, it would be surprising if it hadn’t. Of course, an adult would be hesitant to tell a child.  _ “Well, sweetie, it’s a long story. But the main thing you need to know is that something very, very bad happened there.” 

“Like what, Mama?” 

“I’ll tell you when you're older. Now go wash your hands, god knows what been on that thing.” 

_ As the child rushed back to the living room, you felt your spirits dampened. What would this child think if they knew what had happened. If they knew what you did! They would surely throw you away, and you would be abandoned, like you all had been before.  _

_ You watched as the child, rushing back to the box, made you put you back. No, no! If you were put back, you would be forgotten! Yet you didn’t even have to reach out. Instead, you felt her hesitate, you felt her pause.  _

_ Carefully, she pulled you back into her arms. Yet she once again reached into the bag, and pulled out the disfigured head of Bonnie.  _

_ “ _ Oh no…you lost your face… _ ” she said, surprisingly unfazed by the machine and wires the head held. “... _ don’t worry! I’ll make you a new one! _ ”  _

_ And with that, you and Bonnie were whisked away from the others, and down the halls way, into a rather mismatched room. There were two beds, on bigger than the other, and each room was scattered with different things. The left side had most things you didn’t recognize, machine and pills and other old people things, you thinks. The right had toys, cloths, and even drawings. Quickly, you and Bonnie were sat down upon the girl's small, messy bed, before the girl quickly rushed off to gather things.  _

_ You fell asleep to the sound of her scribbling away.  _

_ By the time you awoke, you realized four important things. Thing number one was that it was night, precisely midnight, to be exact. The moon peeking in through the blinds, plus the analog clock near the grandmother's bed read 12:00 exactly. Number two was that the girl had cleaned Bonnie off, and attached a rather crude paper drawing to the bot. Even though he felt faint, you could tell that he was beyond happy, possibly elated. The third thing was you were both covered in a blanket, laying on the girl's bed beside her. In her sleep filled arms laid nothing but a stuffed rabbit, far too ratty and worn to be new. For a few moments, in this tranquil mix of snores and lazy ac unit humming, you felt at peace… _

_ Then you realized all the others were gone, and you felt your metaphorical heart drop into your stomach.  _

 

* * *

 

 

You didn’t get much done once you got inside. Your remember asking Spring to let you hook up some wires to him, but he instantly drew the line and scampered off. Shrugging, you went to your office and worded on the head’s you got. You’d probably be able to grab him later, if you needed too. Sitting down into your not so comfy chair, you set the heads on your desk and started to get to work. 

Already, you noticed how ancient their coding was. You weren’t really surprised by that, but more at the complexity at them. You imagined this was like unearthing a fossil, being amazed at the new foreign thing you discovered. You smiled and giggled at the tech you were dealing with, whoever made these guys was a genius! You’d love to meet them, maybe ask how they could pull of getting so many functions to work with such little memory! Yet that would have to wait, once you figured out if everything worked. 

Slowly, one by one, you cycled through each head. Each were slightly different, but all together same. There were the programs made for the animatronic to move, what time to start up and such down (which you noted was heavily corrupted), their voice lines, even a formula to make their own sentences by what people asked them! This stuff was way beyond it’s time, and it mesmerized you. By the time you finished with Foxy’s, you eagerly reached in the box to grab another, but stopped. 

Your hand felt nothing but thin air. 

Tearing your gaze away from the computer screen, you felt your heart drop into your stomach at the lack of heads in the box. 

“W-wha…” You sputtered, your mouth going dry as a cold sweat broke across your body. “...oh crap...oh crap! Where they’d go!” 

Instantly, you were on your hands and knees, running around, searching for the head and the mask you’d found earlier. You couldn’t have lost them, where could they have gone?! You swear to god you set them right there in the box. You didn’t really care that you lost the rabbit, but the masked one was what Spring wanted you to get! You couldn’t lose it that easily!

Yet you did, because for the rest of the afternoon, while you looked high and low for the damn things, you couldn’t find them. To make matters worse, by the time you got back to your office, the other three heads had vanished as well, leaving you more annoyed and confused than before! You lucked out on at least copying their coding onto your computer, again with the tiny amount of memory used, but it still annoyed you. Yet you didn’t have any time to ask Spring trap if he’d swiped them, cause it was already eleven fifty five. 

Taking a seat, you waited to see if Spring could actually control himself or if he’d lose it again and rip you too pieces. Either way, you’d have to be ready for what would come…

“ _ Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques.” _

 

* * *

 

 

_ You felt him, tryin’ to claw his way back into control. It started out faintly at first, but by now his words and actions burned themselves into your mind. You could practically see him, nails diggin’ into whatever matter would allow them to sink, chains from a place you didn’t know tryin’ to pull him back down. Yet it didn’t stop him. He was determined, he was on a warpath. _

_ And you were in the- _

**You scream to life in a matter of moments, feeling your body shake as you take control. You say hello to your old friend.**

_ You tell him to go to hell. _

**You say the feeling’s mutual, and start on your “warpath” to the office. Yet something feels different now. You don’t know what it is now, but it’s almost...fuller here, as if someone else is floating around with you in this cramped dumpster of a horror attraction. It annoyed you, to think someone else was cramping your ghostly style. No, it didn’t just annoy you, it straight up drove you up the wall! Whoever this thing was, they were ether gonna get off the stage, or learn their place! You’re the main attraction here! This is your time to shine!**

**Riiiight after you get this giggling kid, wherever they are…**

 

* * *

 

 

You watch through the cameras as Spring follows the sound, as you jump through the past three rooms to keep him distracted. It’s pretty simple, as you move to a room, play the sound, wait for him to appear, and repeat. Occasionally, you have to leave the screen to adjust the audio, video feeds, and air vent system; but all and all it’s been kind of easy. 

You only see that weird kid once again, this time opting to switch camera’s then to lower your screen. It works, and despite the wonderful question of why the hell did that work, you simply smile and continue on your way. Perhaps, now that you have a plan set out, as long as you follow through, you won’t die tonight. You’ll maybe be fine, and maybe even not have to worry about…

“...What...what the fuck…” 

You turned your gaze from the monitor, or a good second, when you saw something catching your eye. That something was a giant, limping bear, jazz handing it’s way across your front window. You stare, wide eyed and perplexed, your mind just trying to comprehend why is this giant shadow bear cha-chaing across the pathway outside like he’s dancing with the stars. All your poor bemused mind can do is watch as hem you assume he, makes it to the other side, and just falls out of view. 

Even after he’s gone, you just squint for a moment, before raising your hands at the pretend god you don’t really believe him and ask the question that’s always been on your mind. 

“Why?” You mouth to the air, just in time for something to come into your field of vision and scream at you. “Oh god!” 

Instantly shutting your eyes, you wait for the feeling of being ripped apart, but it never comes. Instead, you realize the lights are flicker, no, the air vents shut down again. Shaking the panic from your limbs, you reach over and wait for the controls to rush into working order. You quickly check the monitor, noting how you couldn’t see Spring trap in any of the-

“Oh god he’s in the vent!? Why?! Why is he in the vents?! Get out of the vents!”you scream loudly, quickly closing that specific vent off and rushing to play sound in the other room. It takes a few moments, but he’s out and you can start to feel the air on your face. You mind races to make sense of what you saw, but you push it aside to focus on important things, like not dying. 

Quietly, you mutter to yourself as you cycle through rooms. 

“The things I do for…” 

You don’t really finish your sentence, cause you know you don’t love him. 

Not anymore. 

Doesn’t mean you want him to die, though. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ It’s around three when you notice something different, you thinks. You had tried to fall asleep again, but noticed something different. Annoyed, you tried to curl up tighter into a ball, like you normally would when you were in your box, but you noticed how your arms never quiet found the walls of- _

_ You have arms. _

_ And you don’t even think it. _

_ You know you do, cause you're feeling the bed around you… _

_ Sitting up quickly, you look around the room. By now, the moon’s started to fall, filling the room with more and more light, allowing you to see Bonnie and the child, quietly playing together. You simply stare as Rosie, who isn’t even startled by the giant animatronic in front of her, simply doodle away. You turn to Bonnie, who looks up and waves, before looking back down at his drawing and continues. Carefully, you try to speak.  _

_ “...w….wh….a...t?”  _

_ The girl looks up, before smiling excitedly and rushed over to you, holding the drawing she was doing to you.  _

“Look, look! It’s you!”  _ She whispered excitedly, slipping you the drawing. It almost slips through your hands, but you have enough sense to try and hold onto it. It sort of works, and you’ll manage. The drawing in itself is you, you thinks. You’re mostly just a stick figure, drawn scraggly in black crayon. You recognize Bonnie and Rosie, but not the other three stick figures. You point at them with your free hand.  _

_ “W…..hoooooooo?” Your voice manages to make out, having trouble speaking clearly. You’re not completely here, it seems. But it was better then not being here at all. _

“That’s Mommy, that’s Grammy, and that’s Auntie!”  _ she quickly explains, quickly scampering onto the bed and kneeling besides you. _ “Auntie found you guys, and she left before I could put you back. You don’t think she’ll be mad at me, so you?” 

_ “Nnnnnno, nooonoooono.” You replied honestly, even though you had no idea. Speaking of which, perhaps Rosie could tell you more about what was going on, and what you missed while out. “....More?”  _

“More what?”  _ She asked, raising an eyebrow.  _ “More about my family?” 

_ “S….ur….e”  _

“Well, Auntie has always lived here with us, ever since I can remember! Most people's aunties don’t do that, but my auntie’s super cool, so she does! She sometimes picks me up from school, and on every first monday of the month, we go get ice cream and-” 

_ And with that, you and Bonnie listened to this girl explain who she was and what was going on. You learn Rosie is eight years old, her favorite color is pink, and she wants to become an artist when she grows up. You learn her mother is an office worker, who despite loving her daughter is constantly busy. You learn that Grammy, over in her bed, slips Rosie little candies during dinner when Rosie’s mother isn’t looking, and that she tells everyone what to do. You learn that Rosie’s aunt is apparently super smart, and sleeps a lot during the day cause she works at night. You also learn other facts, facts that Rosie doesn’t tell you, but those you can infer. Rosie’s family is poor, and she doesn’t have a father, but she’s never really cared about that. She still smiles widely, and shares her crayons with Bonnie, who uses them far more lightly then he would with the old one at the pizzeria.  _

“What about you guys?”  _ She asks, having gotten tired and leaning against your semi-transparent body. You tried to stay solid enough just for her to lean on you, yet you can feel your power fading.“  _ Are you guys family?” 

_ You look over to Bonnie, who after a few moments nods excitedly. You pauses, before nodding as well. “...y….es…” _

“...is there anyone else?” 

_ “...ye...s…” _

“ Were they the other masks?” 

_ “ ….yess…” _

“What are their-” 

_ And then she freezes. No, not on her own accord, of course, but literally. She doesn’t breathe, doesn’t say a word, and for a moment you think she died. You look up, and Bonnie gives you as much of a frightened look as he can muster. But after a few moments, you notice your vision fading, your vision rearranging itself. You reach out to your friend, and he does so to you, but you don’t make it. You feel as if your soul is being pulled backwards, almost like you're actions are being taken back. _

_ It feels… familiar… _

_ For a moment, you feel a presence, one you hadn’t felt in years. It reminds you of home, of good times and bad. Of discovery, of rage, of regret. But before you can even comprehend whats going on, you thinks, you’ve opened your eyes.  _

_ It is 12:00 am.  _

_ Everyone but you and Bonnie are asleep, you thinks… _

_ You realize that something quite, quite horrible is happening once more.  _

_ And you are still powerless to stop it…. _

 

* * *

 

 

“God damnit!” 

You angrily slam your hands down on the desk, watching as the junk that litters it shake and shimmer from the force. You can already feel your palms sting, but you’re rage manages for you to brush past it. You were so close, so goddamn close! You were almost there too! Just an hour to go, and you would have been fine! 

“Stupid fucking vents!” You scream, pulling up the monitor and setting up the trap for Spring trap. Already, you’re pressing the sound button and waiting for him to walk back to room eight, into your hazy camera view.after a few minutes, you see him there, and let out a shaky sigh. 

Why was everything shorting out on your sooner? Maybe, once you got through this night, you could pop open this junk and see if there’s a way for you to increase the durability. If you're audio and video feed keep cutting out like this, you’ll be a sitting duck in no time. 

“Stupid fucking Rodney and his god damn...i swear I’m gonna….ugh…” 

You recall how you’re really, really stupid. You and your god damn herico side, who were you trying to fool? You weren't even the poster girl for daring, adventurous ladies. You were a weak, smart-assed college student who spend more time on a computer then actually living life! You were gonna die, and die, and die, and die until you figured out a way to make it through this. 

But the thought of someone else, someone who had a family, who still had a life to get to, going through this, because you wussed out…

It made you feel five times worse. And then there was that ghost kid, still trapped, still waiting for freedom. But for what, why? What happened all those years ago?

“I better get a god damn raise once he hears about this junk... ” You muttered, getting ready to weather the night again, and again, and again, until you make it through. 


End file.
